Forever Young
by Shoa UK
Summary: Sequel to Fire Heart, rating will change. The stories of Legolas' & Kiyara's children. Expect lots of angst luv& fluff as me n Kat call it! After all that they go through will Fiaren, Aruinne and Celen really want to live forever or just be forever young?
1. twixt elfing and eldar

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings sadly…..*sniffs*

A/N: This is the sequel to my fic Fire Heart. I don't suppose you have to read it first but it might help…in fact it'll help a lot so go read n review it!! 

Ok many many thanks to those two talented writers Carrie and Emmithar for their permission to use some of the events from their excellent fic Feaear-Spirit of the Sea! Check out their fic coz it's AMAZING!! Lol. They still wont let me take him home though…..please? Pretty please with sugar on?

Italics (if they decide to appear even tho I format my files) indicate a diary entry. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*Written after the Battle for Celen, Legolas and Kĩyara have just gone to Lumenn*

Fiarén

_Celen is pining for his Atara and Ate're already and they've only been gone a day. It's like having a constant voice in your ear! I don't think I was ever that bad. But then again I had Ári, she's only five years older then me. There's at least twenty years between Celen and us. _

_Áruinne decided she was going to embroider my cloak with a Greenleaf today but from the way she stormed out this afternoon I'm guessing I'll be needing a new cloak. She tries really hard to be a proper Elf-maiden but whatever she does she has a streak of mother in her that's a mile wide. It makes her angry which makes her more like mother. I don't get involved anymore I like being alive thank you very much. _

_I've read what I've just written and I'm not being honest. Those things did happen but I'm avoiding saying what I truly feel. It's been over a week and I still hold the feelings of anger against him and the disappointment lingers bitterly. I still don't have a truthful answer. Why didn't father let me fight? Why didn't he give me the chance to help save my little brother? He let mother go and endanger herself. Celorfiwyn went and he's my age. Why not me? I'm skilled enough that I'm sure of. Why? The word torments me and I have no answers to the questions. _

_I can't write anymore now otherwise I'll be late. I promised I'd go practise archery today._

The oldest Prince of Érinan Lethainne closed the book with a sigh and placed it on the shelf. The worn green cover with silver leaf design comforted him and he smiled at it nestled alongside its fellows. He'd kept a diary ever since he could write. The earliest one was full of big scrawling handwriting telling the reader that he'd eaten all his dinner today; there was no speculation just fact. But now it was his confident, every feeling that he held trapped inside him was also bound in those covers. Every detail of his life recorded in his own hand. It gave him a sense of satisfaction knowing that all those thoughts would never be lost now however long his life lasted. 

The prince finished replacing his diary and grabbed his bow and quiver striding out of the door. His footsteps lead him along a familiar path out of the palace down the fifteen steps that lead to the courtyard and past the stables. Once he had rounded the stone building he took a sharp left into the forest. He followed a path that wound through the trees like a brown snake. It wasn't long before his elven ears picked up the sound of bowstrings and laughter. He grinned hurrying forward into the clearing.

The targets that nestled among the trees here weren't the official ones that his father used. These had been erected by Fiarén and his best friend Celorfiwyn years ago and now they were the favourite haunt of young elves. Although they were known to exist parents rarely came here leaving their children to practise alone knowing that one day they would forget about the 'secret' targets. 

For now though young adulthood seemed to stretch out forever and none of the elves present realised how soon they would have to grow up. 

Fiarén greeted his friends Celorfiwyn, Isarfir and Elwing. Áruinne his sister called down her greetings from the tree where she was perched spectating the events. 

"Hey Ári."

"Hello brother. You're late again I see!" 

She tossed her deep brown hair back and laughed. 

"Flirt" Fiarén muttered under his breath. 

"Yes Fiarén, why are you always late?" Said Isorfir mockingly.

"I bet its Celede you know." Put in Celorfiwyn winking at his friend.

"She's the most beautiful elf maiden in the land." Elwing said languorously pretending to be lost in a daydream. 

Fiarén smiled and shook his head. He noted out of the corner of his eye that Áruinne had gone very quiet and wasn't smiling anymore. That made him all the merrier because he realised she was jealous. She loved being treated like a princess and Fiarén's friends indulged her no end. When they decided to talk abut someone else she felt left out. 

"Cheer up sister I'm sure one of them will marry you if Celede doesn't want them!"

He loved teasing her but it was friendly and returned. Áruinne was making outraged noises and was going to speak when Fiarén cut her off. 

"I'm joking. They'd settle for second best." 

The others burst into laughter and even Áruinne joined in after a while. When the laughter had subsided the gathered friends fell into speculative silence. Fiarén lent his head back against the tree and closed his eyes, he smiled it was one of those perfect moments when everything came together. He was with his best friends and beloved sister, they were having fun and the sun was shining. For a few minutes all five were in shared tranquillity, all feeling what the others felt. They were young and free with no burdens that came with the years. It was Celorfiwyn who spoke first.

"Come on, let's practise."

"You're right, we'll have plenty of time for daydreaming later." Said Fiarén opening his eyes.

"Who's first?" 

"Me!" Isorfir said taking up his position. 

He chose his arrow and notched it onto his bowstring carefully. Pulling it back he took aim and let the string pull on his arm for a moment to test its strength before letting it go. He followed the arrow with his light grey eyes and saw it smack into the target. It was a centre hit but slightly to the left. He frowned and motioned to Elwing.

"You next, that was a pretty bad shot."

He shook his head as he walked back to Fiarén. Elwing clapped him on the shoulder as he past him in a gesture of bad luck. Standing on the spot that Isorfir had just vacated Elwing too selected and arrow and took aim. The string was released with a loud twang and the arrow buried itself deep into the target.

"Hey watch those targets!"

"If it was an orc you wouldn't be complaining would you?"

Elwing smirked as he walked away from his near perfect shot. 

"Alright me next! Soon wipe away that smile Elwing."

The others didn't mock Celorfiwyn as he took his position, as he had to be the best archer among them. They could tell by the way he stood and handled the bow; it all seemed so familiar to him. It was the same sort of familiarity his father had with the weapons he used thought Fiarén. He knew deep down that Celorfiwyn would always be the more skilled fighter it seemed natural. These thoughts that hid behind a deep friendship did not drive Fiarén to dislike his friend though, they did fuel a healthy rivalry though. Even as Fiarén watched Celorfiwyn's arrow flew true and landed smack in the centre of the target. 

The others competitors clapped grudgingly but Áruinne clapped loudest her blue eyes watching Celorfiwyn intently. Fiarén looked at her a grain of doubt in his mind. His friends were her friends and vice-versa but he didn't look at her girlfriends like that did he? Fiarén took his place thoughtfully. 

He selected an arrow and fitted it against his bowstring, he took up the tension until his straining muscles couldn't stand it anymore. He looked along the shaft of the arrow and lined the cold steely tip up with his chosen area of the target. He contemplated trying to do what his father had done once and split Celorfiwyn's arrow in two but he knew that he didn't have the power to do that yet. Rather than make a fool of himself he stuck to his original plan. He let the bowstring slip from his fingers and followed the arrow with his eyes.

It landed near Celorfiwyn's but it was too far to the right. He sighed unhappily and turned back to his friends.

"Alright Celorfiwyn you win-again."

"Ahh see you bow down to me now My Prince!"

Celorfiwyn laughed and Fiarén pretended to bow to him. He straightened up and frowned.

"Hey shouldn't you lot be letting me win seeing as though I'm prince and everything."

"No chance!" Came the chorused reply. 

The day wore on, the sun trailing slowly across the sky gently being pushed away by the waiting stars of the dark. Once all their arrows had been spent the group turned to knives and then swords. They were so involved in their own little world they forgot totally about meals. They laughed and joked and by nightfall more friends and acquaintances had arrived and there were twenty or so elves sat around a merrily crackling fire. 

The firelight danced across fair elven faces and reflected in sparkling eyes. The moon smiled down on them her face full and bright the stars twinkling in a velvet black sky. Aréni flew around the gathered elves casting their soft ethereal glow around the edges of the ring that the firelight couldn't reach. The chatter rose into the air like the heat from the flames and was lost into the expanse of woodland.

A/N: Please review! Thank you! Next chapter should be up soon most likely from Áruinne's pov.                 

                  

 


	2. together again

**Disclaimer: I'm gonna do this for the last time then presume that you all get it for all future chapters. I don't own Lord of the Rings because I'm only a poor Yorkshire lass. BUT being from Yorkshire does have its advantages coz LIV TYLER IS GETTING MARRIED NEAR MY HOUSE!!! Maybe his gorgeousness will be there? If you hear of anyone getting arrested on the big day it'll be me, a**

**Al n Heidi trying to sneak in lol!! As we're being dragged away all you'll hear is 'can we have his phone number!! Plllleaaaassseee!!!!' He he he!**

**Ooops that went on for ages didn't it? Sorry. Here's the next chapter.**

Passion lover: Well *hurriedly tries to think of an explanation* ermm….ah yes! They wouldn't be there alone in the palace coz Leggles would have left someone in charge and there would be all the other adult elves as well. *phew* Thanks for my 1st review!  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Áruinne

_Fiar__é__n is always pestering me to keep a diary; I know he does because he fills it in religiously. If you can't find him he'll always be in his room pen scratching away. I don't see what the attraction is really but he gave me this book so I feel I should at least try. _

_So what to put?_

_All right it's been fifteen minutes and I still don't know what to write._

_It doesn't make me feel better writing things down. I don't think anyway._

_I stayed with Fiar__é__n and his friends yesterday; I watched them practise killing each other ALL DAY! Celorfiwyn won nearly everything he's very talented. He seems older than the others somehow, he's treated differently as well by the elders. He was even allowed to fight against the mortals and Fiar__é__n wasn't. That's really getting to my brother now I can tell. He wants to prove himself it's obvious in the way he looks when the subject is brought up. Its like something is lurking behind his eyes I know he thinks father didn't let him go because he wasn't capable, but I know he is. Father just loves him that's all. He doesn't want him to get hurt and neither do I. I worry about him because he's always trying to be the best at everything even if it means him getting hurt. Sometimes I don't know what to do. He was happy enou-_

There was a knock at the door. Áruinne hastily pushed the unfinished writing into a drawer.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal two female elves of about the same age as Áruinne. They were both blonde and had light faraway blue eyes. They smiled and rushed in. The girls looked identical and indeed they were for they were twins.

"Nilmadë! Héthien!"

Áruinne got up to greet her friends. They hugged each other violently amid squeals and undecipherable babble. Eventually they broke apart and stood grinning at each other. 

"How was it?"

Nilmadë who was the dreamer and poet of the two fell gracefully back onto Áruinne's bed with her hand to her forehead. 

"Oh Áruinne it was amazing! Never have I seen such wonder! The trees! And the heavenly glow it's everywhere-"

"What she means is that she's never seen a dwelling of the Noldor before."

Cut off Héthien just as Nilmadë was about to go into full flow. 

Áruinne laughed. These were her two best friend and they had just returned from their first visit to Lumenn. If they looked the same their personalities were entirely opposite. The way they were talking now proved it. Nilmadë was a dreamer and a lover of poetry and song; she had a romantic soul and was always talking. Whereas Héthien, born only a few seconds after her was quiet and sensible. She loved the earth but preferred to spend her time sitting and watching it in quiet contemplation. She was the one who kept her wilful and loud sibling in check and saw that she didn't get into too much trouble. 

"Eight weeks is far too long for you to be gone you know! I've been getting lonely only having Fiarén and his friends, all they do is practise sword and bow."

"Oh but eight weeks just isn't long enough! You shall come with us next time, and then all three of us can be together. Áruinne there is nothing like it on this earth! The trees are so tall, what did Caladrieng say they were called again? Oh mallorn that was it. Mallorn trees! They tower above you and-"

"Hold it! Nilmadë you're impossible sometimes! Who is Caladrieng?"

"He's her new sweetheart." Said Héthien darkly. 

"And I miss him so! Don't be a misery sister."

"I thought Elwing was your beloved."

"Yes. Was. That's the whole point. The elves in Lumenn are so different! They have so much grace! And their eyes! He was so refined and elegant! Boys here just can't compare…"

Áruinne smiled and shook her head at Héthien as Nilmadë continued to gush and change the subject in the blink of an eye. 

"She's away with the fairies again." Héthien smiled affectionately.

"So how did you like Lumenn?"

"I loved it Áruinne it was beautiful." 

Áruinne smiled inwardly, those words meant more than all Nilmadë's gabbled chatter. Héthien meant what she said and put all her thoughts into her tone of voice. 

"No sweetheart for you?"

Áruinne teased, she knew that Héthien wasn't that forward and would probably wait quietly and patiently until her father found her a husband. 

"No. Nilmadë was half right, they look beautiful but underneath I know that elves here are more sincere. Caladrieng will have moved on already."

"Hey are you two listening to me at all?" Came a disgruntled voice. In unison they replied.

"No!"

They laughed together and it felt good to have them back. After Nilmadë and Héthien had finished their accounts of their stay in Lumenn they turned to more serious matters.

"We heard what happened with Celen. Did we really go to war to get him back from the mortals?"

Áruinne nodded.

Héthien put a comforting arm around her and perched on the edge of the bed. 

"Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine. He's back now."

"Did anyone we know get hurt?" Put in Nilmadë. 

Again Áruinne shook her head. 

"Most of them were forbidden to go."

"Most?"

"Well one was allowed. One of our group."

"Who? He can be our hero!" Giggled Nilmadë. 

"Celorfiwyn." 

Nilmadë squealed excitedly and bounced up and down on the bed. It was Héthien who glanced into Áruinne's Greenleaf blue eyes and saw the look. Her mouth began to form the beginnings of a knowing smile but Áruinne hastily shook her head as Nilmadë bounded over.

"So what are we going to do for the rest for the rest of the day then? I'm bored now!"

Áruinne grinned and spoke

"Lets go riding!"

The three she-elves walked happily out into the sunshine and around to the stable block. It was a fine morning if a little hot. Two stable boys brought out their horses for them and helped them mount. As soon as they were out of sight from the palace they broke into a gallop, their hair flying and the wind cooling their skin. Anorfildur, Áruinne's horse was a big grey and although he looked spirited he was kind hearted really and Áruinne had only fallen off him occasionally when he hadn't been ridden for a while. Now though he set a good pace with the twin's identical chestnuts. The friend's horse's covered the ground easily and before they knew it they had reached the cliff tops and were looking down on the cobalt blue sea. 

They reined their horses in and stood above the golden sands their hands raised to scan the horizon.

"Look there's people already down there!" Exclaimed Nilmadë.

"It's…its Fiarén and company." Laughed Áruinne spotting them. There were four figures in the surf.

"Come on let's go down."

Letting their horses pick the way down the steep cliff path they descended to the beach. Once there they cantered down to where the waves lapped up the shore and dismounted shouting out to the other elves. 

"Fiarén! Celorfiwyn! Isorfir! Elwing!"

The boys turned and waved to the girls who hovered on the shoreline, dodging the waves that chased them up the sands. 

"Swimming! I never thought of that, it'd help cool us down." Nilmadë said turning to Áruinne.

Áruinne didn't answer but gazed out over the swimming boys who were now attempting to drown each other. Nilmadë frowned at her normally talkative friend, something was wrong. Something that involved this group of warring swimmers. 

The elven girls sat and watched for a while. Héthien was absentmindedly throwing bits of bread to a lucky sea bird and Nilmadë was drawing a mallorn tree in the sand. Only Áruinne stayed silent and serious, that was until the boys came out of the water. 

They ran up the beach towards the girls who were sat in a line on the warm sand. Their hair was dripping and they were laughing happily. 

"Pass that towel would you sister?"

Áruinne was about to hand the material to her brother when Celorfiwyn stopped her.

"Now think about this Princess Áruinne. You could give it to him, your brother, or you could pass it to me."

Smiling and laughing slightly Áruinne gave it to the honey-haired brown-eyed elf that stood in front of her. He smiled back rubbing his head and bare torso dry.

Fiarén frowned.

A/N: Hey all. Thanks for reading. Please review! Kat dear Nilmadë is for you coz she's bouncy (like you) talkative (like you) fun (like you) full of imagination (like you) and most of all she's so great to be around!! Keep writing and fight that block!!                            

  


	3. island in the sun

A/N: Okay thanks to the spiffy reviewers. Ermm….what else? Oh yeah I didn't mean to leave the last chapter so inconclusive but I got bored and posted it just for the sake of it. So this chapter is mainly from pov but the diary will come at the end instead coz there is still stuff to do at the beach. Celen should make an appearance soon, expect to say awwwwwwww a lot!

Without realising it Kat I have made Áruinne get too hot in the SAND!!! Sorry. Riku/Sora 4eva!

Passion Lover: mmmm the aroma of romance! What else did you expect? 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 Fiarén stared at his sister as he stood there with the water dripping off him. Time seemed to slow for him and all he could see was the look that had passed between his sibling and his best friend. The laughter they had shared hung in the air lingering in his ears and playing on his mind. Then time slammed back into him. Fiarén saw Celorfiwyn glance at him and look away quickly staring at the ground. His friend had seen the look in the Prince's eyes and it told him all he needed to know. Celorfiwyn handed the towel over but didn't catch the other elf's eye.

"I'm starving! Did any of you fair maidens bring food?" Asked Isorfir bending over in a mock bow. 

Nilmadë and Áruinne looked gave him a you-cannot-be-serious look. Their faces screwed up telling him that Nilmadë wouldn't have thought of it and Áruinne was too much like her mother to care. He looked up

"Uh I suppose not then." 

"Seriously Isorfir look, unthoughtful and hideous all of them." Grinned Elwing pulling a face and sitting on the sand too.

"Well you're all wrong. I brought food." Héthien spoke softly; she got up and approached her horse pulling cloth bound packages from the saddlebags. She brought them back to where the group of friends was sat and began to unfold them. 

"Did I forget to add except that delightful and graceful elf they call Héthien?" Said Elwing reaching out to the loaf of soft white bread. 

"Where would we be without our Héthien?" Put in Elwing reaching out for the food too, grinning.

"You'll make someone a enchanting wife one day, unlike these two." Commented Fiarén putting in his pennyworth.

Héthien blushed and smiled. 

"It's only what I could find on the way to the stables."

"But you were with us the whole way!" Exclaimed her twin.

"No I wasn't. You just never noticed I'd gone."

Áruinne and Nilmadë looked guilty. Héthien laughed the sun catching her hair and making it shine golden for a second.  

"When you two are chattering away you don't notice anything!"

Laughing they too dug into the food. 

Fiarén sat chewing the last piece of bread thoughtfully as he looked out over the sea. The sun beat down and danced on the sparkling blue waters like golden leaves in autumn. The sand was warm underneath him and he dug his toes into it. He couldn't help but smile as he looked along his line of friends. They were laughing and joking with not a care in the world and he was a part of that. The exchange between Áruinne and Celorfiwyn pushed from his mind by the heat of the sun and the sound of the waves running up the shore. However it was to be brought painfully back in a few minutes.

"I'm too hot!" Moaned Áruinne squirming around. 

"Soon cure that!" said Celorfiwyn standing up, his golden brown hair falling over his shoulder. He easily scooped Áruinne up in his arms and carried her protesting and squealing to the shoreline. He waded out until the water swirled around his still bare chest and threw the princess as far as he could. With a loud splash she disappeared under the waves, moments later she burst through the surface with an outraged look on her face. She brought her hand up sharply sending the water flying over Celorfiwyn, he raised his hands and laughed. There was more splashing as the others followed the two into the water. Áruinne screamed and giggled as Celorfiwyn threw more water over her. Soon Nilmadë was well into the fray too laughing and shrieking as the cool water was transferred over her. Only Héthien lingered in the shallows her skirts pulled up around her ankles, content with watching the fight. However Isorfir was not content with her just standing there and called out to her

"Not a waterbabe Héth?"

She smiled and shook her head.

"I'm not standing for that!" Paddling back to her Isorfir grabbed her hand and pulled her deeper into the water. She protested and tried to pull away but he just laughed and put his arms around her carrying her into the water. He tried to drop her but she clung tightly around his neck.

"Isorfir take me back! Now!"

Isorfir laughed and tickled her, screaming she let go falling back into the water.

"Oh you'll pay for that!" She breathed surfacing and swimming furiously after him. Héthien was a surprisingly good swimmer even when she was wearing a dress that tugged at her body trying to drag it down. She launched her self out of the water hitting Isorfir with a huge amount of water that caused him to cough and splutter. He looked at her in amazement. In fact they all did. 

"What?" Héthien asked looking around. 

"You…You were…for a moment you were _Nilmadë!_" Spoke Áruinne.

"Was I? Well we are twins."

"We'd better watch out, she has a dark side after all!" Grinned Isorfir. 

It was at that moment that Celorfiwyn launched a new attack on Áruinne. The bottom part of her dress had trapped air bubbles and floated around her like halo while the top was clung to her body clearly revealing her shift. He lunged forward and grabbed the material pulling it around sharply. Áruinne fell back with a yell, but Celorfiwyn caught her before her head touched the water and scooped her up. Just for a second he held her and just for a fleeting moment he looked into her eyes before placing her gently back down. Only Fiarén and Nilmadë noticed it. It made Nilmadë smile but it made Fiarén angry, he started forward. 

Brain rushing Nilmadë knew she had to do something to avert the fight. She didn't want to see her friend's fighting. She looked around wildly; the first person she saw was Elwing with his ash blonde hair and green eyes. She hated herself but it would cause a diversion that she was sure of. She spoke quite timidly for her personality

"Elwing I have something to say…"

He leaned down to her. She whispered something in his ear. He straightened up a look of hurt on his face.

"Nilmadë I…"

But he stopped, not knowing what to say. How couldn't she want him anymore? How could she be with an elf form Lumenn at least a day's hard ride away? 

But whatever Elwing's thoughts Nilmadë's plan worked and Fiarén stopped in his path towards Celorfiwyn. His concern for his other friend overcoming the anger inside him. 

"I'm sorry Elwing but we're young. I don't think it would have been forever in any case."

"I'm sorry too Nilmadë. Sorry for ever liking you!" 

He strode out of the water and was half way up the beach when the shout came. It was a stern voice and it floated down from the cliff above killing the already failing mood of happiness. 

"YOU SEVEN UP HERE NOW!!" 

The young elves looked up to see an older elf astride his horse on the cliff top. They groaned in unison. It was Galdir who was ruling as regent as both Legolas and Kĩyara were away in Lumenn. He was very strict. Slowly they began to troop up the beach towards him. Héthien's hands shook as she reached for the reins of her horse to lead him up the cliff path. She was never in trouble and this looked like big trouble. Isorfir squeezed her shoulder as he past but she didn't smile. 

When they were stood above the hill in a line head's hung Galdir began.

"What would your parents say if they could see you?! Seven of you half naked and soaked through!"

They couldn't deny it. It did look bad. They were all sopping wet, their long hair falling in ringlets about their shoulders and their clothes dripping. Áruinne felt like she weighed twice as much with the added weight of her water logged clothes. It seemed that Galdir was too angry to speak for he said no more but merely beckoned for them to follow him. Silently they rode back to the palace. The sun soaked happiness gone leaving only the bitter taste of anger in their mouths.

_We're grounded until our parents return. The others were taken home and given back to their parents. I know they will be kept in too, Galdir made it sound much worse than it actually was, we were just having fun but he made it sound like we were all…well we weren't up to any good. I hate him sometimes. Áruinne and me are not to leave the palace until our mother and father return and are told of what happened. Which could be ages yet, it was all going so well! We have to stay indoors and study. I hate study, and it makes me angry when you have to study and Celen is there making it look easy! I mean he's only five and he finds it easier than me. _

_Now not only am I angry with Galdir and my father I'm angry with Celorfiwyn. He has no right to look at my sister like that! None and he won't do it again. She doesn't know what she's doing, she's mesmerised by the fact he's a good warrior. He's handsome as well but I don't think Áruinne is shallow enough just to want him for that. He knows she's younger than him and he's using that get her, he should know better! I can't believe he would betray me this way. He has no right to do this to her or me._

A/N: Okies folks please review! Sorry for nicking your sand thing Kat but I needed it! Erm I think I might do Celen next to fill up the space between 'today' and when Kĩyara and Legolas get back. Eventually all seven of em should be paired up with somebody so bear that in mind ;-)   


	4. happiness lives in the dark

A/N: Chapter four starring…Celen!! The cutest lil' elfling since Leggles was small! Yay! In this chap Legolas n Kĩyara return to find their two eldest are grounded and the youngest forbids them ever to go away again coz he gets lonely. Awww bless! 

Passion lover: Rest assured that Fiarén will see the error of his ways! Don't worry bad things don't happen in my fics…well not often… Legolas n Kĩyara are in this chapter, they will mainly be in the Celen based ones coz they are more involved with him seeing as he's younger.

When Arwen is mentioned think of a wolf crossed with a Husky. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The stars of the velvety midnight hours twinkled like little jewels in the sky. Their light was reflected in a pair of trademark sapphire blue Greenleaf eyes. These eyes belonged do the youngest Greenleaf alive. 

Celen didn't wriggle or squirm, he just stared out of the window and into the sky. The curtains weren't pulled across tonight because there hadn't been anyone to do it for him. He was too small to pull them by himself and neither of his siblings had been in a good enough mood to do it. This was why the night poured into his room and enveloped him in the moon's ethereal light. Celen sniffed and pulled his sheets tighter around him and his teddy. Everyone seemed to ignore him when Atara and Ate're were away and he didn't understand why. All he had wanted was someone to tuck him in but Galdir had got angry and no one else wanted to listen so Celen had crept quietly into bed on his own. 

Softly he began to cry. The tears ran down his face silently as he thought of his Atara and Ate're.

"Where are you?" 

His muffled tear broken voice drifted across the room to a small wicker basket. A little mound of fluff stirred and lifted its head, ears pricked. 

The little puppy was called Arwen after an elf Celen had read about in a book. Since Celen had befriended her she had followed him everywhere. After much doe-eyed pleading Celen had been permitted to keep her. Arwen jumped up now and padded quietly across the stone floor. She was fluffy at the moment but would grow up to look like the silver grey wolfhounds the elves used for hunting. These dogs were not only long-lived but also intensely faithful to their owners. 

In an easy bound she leapt from the floor up onto her little master's bed. 

She didn't like the stifled sobs and she nuzzled up to the tiny Prince. His hand reached up and stroked her behind the ears, she growled contentedly. Celen stopped crying as he watched the dog wag her tail happily. For a moment he smiled but it soon vanished when he turned back to the window and looked once more into the infinite depths of the night. 

Huddled up to the warmth of Arwen Celen soon began to fall asleep, as his eyelids finally closed Arwen licked his cheek. She stayed awake all night to watch over her obviously distressed master. 

She was the only one to hear the hoofbeats that arrived late at night and the only one to hear them leave again just as the sun was rising. Legolas and Kĩyara Greenleaf of Érinan Lethainne had returned.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tiny paws skittered over the flagstones and ran the familiar path to her master's bedroom. Nudging the door with her nose Arwen bounded over to the bed and pounced onto the sleeping Prince. She barked and licked his face with her pink tongue. His eyelids flickered and opened and he screwed up his face as the puppy licked it. 

"Gerrof Arwen!" He giggled pushing the hyperactive dog to the side. 

She barked again and sneezed shaking her head looking confused. Celen laughed again a smile breaking across his face pushing the sorrow from his innocent features. For now all his nightmares were forgotten. Arwen tugged at the sleeve of his nightshirt and growled.

"I'm getting up! Don't bark at me."

Arwen waited patiently while the little elf climbed out of bed and dropped to the floor. He laboriously pulled on his clothes, his brow pulled down in concentration. His little hands found the buttons and buckles difficult. Finally he was dressed in a small blue shirt with a forest green tunic over the top, brown leggings and tiny boots. He looked around for a brush but he couldn't see it anywhere so he left his blonde locks in a mess. 

Minutes later elfing and dog ran out of the palace and into the pale morning sunshine. Celen pelted along as fast as his legs would allow him in an attempt to keep up with Arwen. His blonde hair flew out behind him and he laughed the pure innocent laugh of the young. He followed Arwen's fast disappearing form and didn't really look where he was going, so it was that he came upon the two returning riders. He came to a skidding halt breathing hard beside his dog. Two familiar horses were entering the stables but only one had riders on. 

Celen had never seen his mother and father ride on the same horse before. Something about the way they were acting stopped him from rushing forwards. His father dismounted from Hénduil first and then did something Celen had never seen before. He offered his hand to Kĩyara and held her around the waist helping her to alight from the saddle. 

_The sun spilled down from the sky._

_The sky was a clear flawless blue._

_The trees waved in the warm breeze._

The world watched and faced the heavens who smiled back. Happiness lives in a fleeting moment of light we hold forever in the dark.

Legolas laughed softly and put Kĩyara's hand in his, pulling her up to kiss him. The golden morning light created a halo around the two.

Celen smiled and ran forward across the stone yard.

"Atara! Ate're!" 

With a flying leap he launched himself into Kĩyara's arms. She smiled and kissed the top of his head. Celen looked up at her with round eyes.

"You left me." He said accusingly "There was no-one to tuck me in and pull my curtains on."

Kĩyara frowned at Legolas quizzically. He smiled back and put his arms around her and his little son so that Celen was cradled between his parents. 

"What do you mean Elleer? little one Said Legolas.

Celen had buried his head in Kĩyara's shoulder so his answer was muffled.

"Áruinne and Fiarén weren't allowed out of their rooms and no one else could hear me. I had to sleep with my curtains open and the night was looking at me."

Kĩyara made an involuntary noise in the back of her throat and her eyes flew to Legolas'. He squeezed her tightly. She mouthed 'what's been going.' He shrugged in answer.

"It'll be alright now Elleer we're back and you can be tucked in whenever you want. Did Arwen look after you?"

Celen nodded and both elves looked down onto the upturned face of Arwen. Legolas smiled and let Kĩyara carry his son back inside. He was about to follow when saw the little dog still looking at him. He bent down and picked it up thinking hard. He looked closely at the little animal that sat patiently in his arms. When nothing presented itself to him he shrugged and stroked her behind the ears.

"Look after him won't you?"

Not to his surprise the puppy barked and scampered away when he set it down. There was something about that dog that led him to believe she was more intelligent than she looked. He followed his wife and child inside.

Celen

Atara and Ate're are home now. Every one ignores me when they are gone just as if I were a little dog like Arwen. Even Áruinne and Fiarén pretend I'm not there. I have decided that only Atara, Ate're and Arwen love me. I watched the other children playing today from the balcony in the schoolroom. They all do the things my brother and sister do like practise with bows and they are always fighting. I wrote about them in the piece of writing I had to do in Quenya. Isidith can go on my list too because she loves me. She's my tutor. She said my writing was very good she lets me read big books as well. I'm going to ask mother to help me make her a present.

Legolas strode along the corridors the weight of being home settling on his shoulder's once more. He had just come out of counsel with Galdir and he promised himself he would never leave again. He threw the door in front of him open.

"Fiarén with me now!" 

"Father…"

"Now!"

Legolas didn't notice but he had slipped into Quenya in his anger. Fiarén however did and followed his father grudgingly. He stayed silent as his father walked down more airy and light corridors; he had to stride to keep up with the older elf. Legolas threw open another door to reveal Áruinne laid on her bed and Nilmadë and Héthien sat on the floor. They looked up sharply as the door crashed against the wall.

"The three of you follow me now. No questions."

"Father we did nothing wrong!" Áruinne said defiantly. 

"Don't try that tone Áruinne because I've had years of your mother doing it and know just how it works!" 

Glowering Áruinne reluctantly followed her brother, Nilmadë and Héthien trailing behind.

A/N: OOOO they're in the crap now! He he he! Don't worry I think Kĩyara'll talk him out of punishing the poor kids. Isn't Celen the sweetest lil thing? Bless his cotton socks! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !!        

         


	5. life should be beautiful

A/N: Uhhh! Fanfic is splitting! Am gonna get CONFUZZELD!! And am gonna have fics on two different sites ma brain'll IMPLODE!! Either that or squirt outta ma ears! Yuk

Lets get on with the next chapter!

Passion Lover: I think it's elfy, elfy is a cool word. Yummy yummy elfy! *****giggles* Don't worry I'm as mad as a mad hatter!! It runs in fic writers I think! 

KAT: YES IT IS NOT THAT IT BE!!! Yayayayaya! Circus tents for trousers and a stoned Selphie! I coulda died I was laffin that hard!!

I think this will mostly be Leggles POV. Maybe.

Tack is saddles n bridles n stuff for those who don't know.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Legolas looked at the seven elves stood before him, their faces downcast. He sighed and tried to find the words to describe what he felt.

"Do you know how much trouble you have caused?"

Not one of them made a murmur. 

"I have four sets of very angry parents, a list of ruined clothes that need to be replaced and a complaint from the stables about the state of your saddles!" 

His voice echoed around the great hall rising to the rafters. Still no one made a noise or moved. Legolas walked up and down the line of youngsters.

"I don't know what you were thinking any of you! Celorfiwyn I thought you had more sense."  
Celorfiwyn said nothing but kept his head bowed. Áruinne chanced a sidelong glance at him. She could see his feelings simmering below his eyes. 

"I don't know that you wouldn't have done anything…inappropriate as it were. Can you see what we mean? We can trust you but we want to know that you'll be sensible. Put yourselves in our shoes how do you think it looks? Seven of you just…"

He fell into silence. The perfect day did not reach into the hall and hung at the windows instead. Tantalizingly close yet out of reach, the icy mood in the hall barring its way. 

"Just what? Just nothing! We weren't doing anything wrong!" Áruinne's head had come up. Defiance sparked in her eyes and her jaw was set.

"How do I know that Áruinne!? All I have is Galdir's word and from his point of view it looked bad."

"Galdir's a liar! He's just said that to get us into trouble!"

Legolas came the closest he had ever been to hitting one of his children then. It was infuriating that she couldn't see and she had the nerve to challenge him. She was at the stage between elfling and eldar and thus thought she knew everything. He controlled himself and forced himself not to shout.

"I trust Galdir. You do not understand the difficulty of his position. He has in his care the Prince and Princess of Érinan Lethainne if anything should happen to you then the blame would be placed on him. If any of your friend's parents were to complain then it would fall on him. Do you see Áruinne?"

She lowered her eyes again and stayed in sullen silence. Legolas gave himself a metaphorical medal. He had had years of practise on Kĩyara to be trapped by her sudden outbursts. She couldn't deny the plain truth, well Kĩyara, in her stubborn uncompromising way could but Áruinne wasn't entirely her mother after all. 

"I had high hopes for all of you but you've ruined them I-"

A familiar voice spoke, up until then the eight elves in the room hadn't noticed the ninth. 

"Legolas come here a minute."

Kĩyara was stood on a balcony that extended from the hall and wound in and out of a huge tree. The palace had been built around its surroundings and this was one of the many features that were commonplace. Legolas gave the assembled elves a look that told them to stay put and walked out to his wife. She stood with her back to him her hands on the beautifully carved palings around the wooden platform. He moved next to her and looked through the forest too.

"You want me?"

"Always." She replied turning to him. He smiled back. Things had become a lot easier between them since they had got back. They didn't fight and had finally realised how to live with each other. They had accepted that they were as they were and couldn't be changed. 

"Don't be too harsh on them Legolas."

"Why? What they did was wrong. You know that, it wasn't fair on Galdir."

He encircled her waist with his arms and pulled her closer. 

"We'd have done it." 

Legolas didn't say anything. Kĩyara smiled again.

"We'd have done worse and you know it!"

Legolas sighed and looked at her face. Her eyes were sparkling and she was trying to suppress her laughter.

"You think this is funny don't you?"

"No! No. No I don't I just…that used to be me stood there. We've, well me certainly, have done worse things than that and got away with it. Punish them but don't be too harsh. Don't pick out Celorfiwyn either. Yes he should know better," Said Kĩyara seeing that Legolas was about to break in "but we forget. We have accepted him for his fighting skills and his maturity but he's still a youngster. We overlook it and expect too much of him."

Legolas opened his mouth to speak but shut it again. She was right. He didn't answer but kissed her forehead and let her move away from him.

"Thank you." She said and smiled after him as he walked back into the hall.

"Right you've Kĩyara to thank for this leniency so be grateful. You're to clean every piece of tack there is and no weapons practise or leaving the palace until you've done it."

Seven heads bobbed in acknowledgement. 

"You can go now."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I hate this."

Nilmadë flung the sponge down and looked along the rows of tack. They disappeared into the distance and she was convinced that the number was infinite. Row upon row of old and creaky leather looked down on her. 

"We got off lightly don't complain." Said Celorfiwyn. 

He had taken the telling off seriously. He felt that he had betrayed a trust and he was prepared to serve his punishment. Fiarén wasn't talking to him either, he knew why. But he couldn't talk to his friend he couldn't muster the courage. 

"I suppose so." Isorfir said. 

"There's over two hundred and fifty sets of tack here you know."

"We know."

They all stopped working to look along the building they were in. Light filtered in through the windows and particles of dust made it seem golden. The wooden pegs held leather that was older even than them. All of which had to be cleaned. Glancing at one another they set back to work. 

"We have time to talk now so we might as well get it over with Nilmadë."

It was Elwing who had spoken. He hadn't shown it in the confusion on the beach but he was hurt. Deeply.

The others kept on working in silence.

"I just moved on that's all Elwing. We were away for so long and…"

"And you forgot. Forgot about me."

"No it wasn't like that. I didn't forget about you! I forgot how it felt though. Then I met Caladrieng-"

"Who?" Elwing's face was impassive.

"Caladrieng. He was…he is…Look I can't tell you because I don't know how. I'm sorry Elwing I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"I'm sure you didn't Nilmadë but you have."

Nilmadë mumbled her answer. "Sorry."

She was upset too. She hadn't meant to hurt him and she couldn't have anticipated the hurt she felt now. She began to regret her choice, but if she hadn't Fiarén and Celorfiwyn would have fought and who knows what could have happened. Reasoning was futile so Nilamdë took out her heart felt sorrow on the dirty leather beneath her fingers. She worked the cloth in harsh circles driving the soap into the material making it shine, before long she had finished and was looking for the next saddle. 

Two days later the seven companions walked out of the building and into the bright light of the day. With out a word they looked at each other and smiled.  

Then they ran, ran for the feel of the wind in their hair, ran for the earth beneath their flying feet, ran for the blood pumping through their veins. They ran for the pure joy of living. For the freedom of youth and friendship and the knowledge that this would be kept safe inside their memories for eternity.    

_Fiar__én_

_For now my feelings have abated towards Celorfiwyn. Nothing could spoil this perfect day. We served our punishment. But that is not what makes this day special. As we walked out we were all seven. All of us together in a friendship we will hold forever. Nothing that has been said or done could overcome that bond. The sun was warm and fell upon us like spring rain, refreshing and cleansing. The arda earth was around us but most of all within us. None of us could subdue the feeling inside, the feeling we had to listen to our hearts and answer the call of people. So we ran. We ran for miles without tiring we went through the forest and out onto the plains without a care in the world. _

_When eventually we had to stop it was on a rise on the grasslands by a sparkling blue stream. All seven of us laid there in a circle our heads to the centre and looked at the sky. It was flawless topaz blue. There are no words that elves or mortals can devise that could describe our feelings today. We have all agreed one thing; Life should be beautiful._

A/N: I was thinking of all my mates when I wrote this. It's a for those guys who love ya in spite of your self! Stag, Al, Ems, Kat, Caz, Heidi n Steph just to mention a few!

I can't remember the correct spelling of eldar so it's going to be spelt eldar form now on. Its like that because my lotr book is all the way over there *waves hand to table on other side of itsy bitsy study* too…much…effort!      


	6. so it begins

A/N: Hey all. Thanks to Heidi for this chapter, she's the one of the two people I can to talk to about my fic without them keeling over with boredom! But your gonna have to learn their names dear…

In this chapter we get someone making a move…well you'll have to find out won't you, expect me to tell u in the summary? No chance!

Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was on ma jollies in France. Just got home and looked in the paper. THE BAFTA'S ARE ON TONIGHT!!! Hope your all gonna watch and cheer lotr on and make sure they don't get robbed of best picture again! I mean seriously, how is a film about a schizophrenic maths genius better than lotr?   

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Áruinne_

_Nothing I do can stop me being an Aithianne. I might have my father's name but I have Fire Heart written inside me, inscribed in blood. I knew it when my father looked at me. All he saw was my mother, her eyes staring back at him, her stance and her way of defying him at every turn. I cannot understand, why me? Fiarén and me look like mother and Celen looks like father but I'm the only one that acts like her. I don't want to have thoughts and feelings so strong that I am their slave and bound to follow them to whatever end. _

_I have come to realise though that it is the strength of these feelings that have kept mother and father together through everything. I don't think they could live without each other anymore; it's too late for them to learn how. _

_My Aithianne blood is what draws me to him. I can do nothing but want him._

Áruinne put her pen down and gently replaced the book in a draw. A breeze whispered through the open shutters that led out onto her balcony. Standing Áruinne walked slowly to the fluttering curtains and went through. She stood by the palings, a tall and graceful figure silhouetted in silver moonlight. Something had drawn her out here; the call had been deep, beckoning to a part within her that every elf held. The part that bound them to the earth and that had first called them into being. Áruinne wrapped her arms around herself tightly. The night wasn't cold but the feeling was unnerving. 

Above her the night stretched away into infinity but below her she could see the courtyard and beyond that the distant outline of the forest. Silver light from the round face of the full moon illuminated the scene and it was this that she saw reflected in the pair of eyes. They were by the path that wound into the forest from the flagged courtyard. Straining to see she leant forward. In the dim light she could just make out the shape of an elf. 

"Vedui!" hello she called out. 

The elf moved forward and into the yellow candle light from her bedroom. Áruinne's eyes widened and she could not help but smile. 

"Vedui melarnin!" hello my love

Áruinne laughed at Celorfiwyn's words.

"Cormarnin lindua ele lle Áruinne!" my heart sings to see thee

"Quel undome to you too Celorfiwyn but what is with these words that are like your hair, honeyed?" good evening

He smiled and Áruinne could do nothing but stare at him. 

"Mayhap you think they are honeyed but I would call them sincere. Will you come and walk with me?" 

Áruinne smiled broadly and ran back into her bedroom. She knew his words were only in jest because speech like that had been a joke since all seven had been little. She dearly wanted the tease to become true, wanted him to forget it was a child hood quip and say those words in sincerity. Had she been older and wiser she would have heard the note of his voice when he had professed that his words were indeed sincere. Even he didn't know it but he had meant them. 

Áruinne smiled and tried to compose herself. She breathed deeply and took one last look in the mirror before she crept silently from the room. The door clicked shut behind and her. She began to slink through the deep shadows cast along the candle lit corridors, her feet moved noiselessly and she kept alert for any sound. She doubted her father would like her sneaking out after the events of the previous few days.

A door further along the corridor was open and the warm yellow light spilled out in an arc. Áruinne bit her lip; it was Celen's room. That meant either her mother or father was in there, the muffled sobs told her that her little brother had been dreaming again. The Princess sidled closer to the doorway straining her ears to hear anything. A few words floated through the air. The voice was soft and soothing. Áruinne recognised it as her mother's.

"…Uuma dela Elleer…" don't worry little one

Celen sniffled and fell silent his ragged breathing the only signs of his nightmare. Taking a deep breath to calm herself Áruinne peeked around the doorframe. 

The room was warmly lit and looked snug. Kĩyara was sat with her back to the door perched on the side of Celen's bed, his little body enfolded in her arms. She wore a simple dressing gown of silvery material and her loose hair fell in dark locks down her back, curling slightly at the ends. From the back she looked almost identical to her daughter. Gradually Áruinne edged around the door and made it to the other side breathing a sigh of relief. 

"Áruinne." 

Áruinne stopped in her tracks and stood still not making a noise. There was silence in which Áruinne's stomach did somersaults. She was so close! To be caught now would be a disgrace. It seemed though that Kĩyara wasn't going to come after her and Áruinne began to move again.

"I know you're there, I saw your shadow when you walked past the door. I won't stop you, but please be careful and don't do anything I'd do."

Áruinne smiled and moved off treading cautiously down the corridor. She had forgotten her mother was the best rule breaker there was. 

The warm night air played on her face as the Princess stepped out of the palace, her light shoes made no noise on the stone as she made her way around the building to where Celorfiwyn was waiting. The night held no fears for her as it did her little brother. He had suffered things that she had not, even though his years were less then hers. All she could see were the beauty of the stars in the inky blackness of the sky. She didn't perceive the veiled fears that her parents had endured for so long on that distant land she barely remembered. Her life on Middle Earth had been brief and the memories were vague, the most prominent recollection she had was a man, a mortal man who she recalled clearly. He was quite tall but not very broad. He had a stubbly chin that she had found fascinating because elves didn't have beards. She could remember sitting on his knee once with her parents watching her. He had had a crown that he had let her wear and she had pretended to be a queen. Áruinne knew she had liked him very much but she couldn't remember his name for all the stars in the heavens. However this childhood memory didn't play on her mind for long because she had at last come upon the courtyard her chamber overlooked. 

Stood under the nearest tree was Celorfiwyn, he was leant against the trunk with his arms folded across his chest. He smiled when he saw her.

"I thought you weren't coming. I was going to go home."

"Sorry, I was delayed. My mother caught me."

Áruinne put her hand in the crook of his elbow and allowed herself to be led into the forest.

"But she let you go because…?"

"Because she's called Kĩyara and she's done worse things than sneak out at night."

Celorfiwyn grinned.

"I'm sure you'll follow in her footsteps."

Áruinne scowled and punched his arm playfully with her free hand. He gave her a hurt look.

"Am I really that offensive to you?"

She rested her head on his shoulder as they walked.

"Not really."

"That's all right then."

They walked in comfortable silence. Their years of friendship not yet overcome by this new feeling that was slowly creeping over them. The trees closed further around and the path began to narrow. 

"You'll have to let go now." Celorfiwyn said gently pushing her hand from his arm. He took the lead and began to take the tiny winding paths towards the secret archery targets. Áruinne followed dutifully behind, one hand used to keep her dress from trailing on the ground. 

This was the reason she fell. Her foot connected with an outlying root that even her elvish eyes had not spotted, she stumbled and flung out her free hand but as she landed her wrist gave way. The pain in her head told her that she had hit another root. She lay there unable to move. A trickle of warmth down the side of her face gave rise to the slow realisation that she was bleeding. A concerned face appeared in her line of vision. Celorfiwyn's doe brown eyes flicked over her.

"You alright?" 

She shook her head. He half smiled at her. Áruinne felt two strong arms grasp her and lift her as though she were as light as a feather. The feeling of subordinance overcame her as Celorfiwyn carried her gently towards the archery targets; she had an overwhelming urge to cling to him. She buried her face in his honey blonde hair and closed her eyes. Feelings that she had never felt before coursed through her and her heart began to race. Tenderly Celorfiwyn placed her on the ground and leaned her against a tree.

"I'm going to the stream. Don't go anywhere will you?"

Áruinne shook her head and smiled. A minute later he returned with a torn piece of shirt in his hand. He knelt beside her and made to clean the small cut on her head put she pulled away.

"It's alright Ári. Its just water."

Soothingly he wiped away the blood and pushed her hair back to look at the cut. 

"You'll live its not more than a scratch." 

"I suppose I will." She replied.

Celorfiwyn sat beside her and Áruinne rested her head on his shoulder once more. But now it was different, she wasn't resting her head on a friend anymore. Celorfiwyn felt it too; in the moment he had picked her up and carried her it had all changed. The world seemed to alter around them and the stars shined in a new way. A cool breeze sprang from nowhere, a soft caress on their skin. Celorfiwyn turned to the elf maiden sat next to him her head placed awkwardly on his shoulder. He put his hand under her chin and lifted it so that he could see the stars reflect in her eyes through the trees. She looked back at him unflinchingly. His voice was bear more than a whisper when he spoke.

"You have Greenleaf eyes but the face of an Aithianne. Lle naa vanima." you're beautiful 

Celorfiwyn meant it and understood what had changed. The words flew straight to Áruinne's heart and nestled there, warm and comforting.

Slowly he leant down to her. 

His lips touched hers, new and excitingly. Áruinne's fingers entangled themselves in his soft hair, pulling him closer and pressing his mouth more firmly against hers. She didn't know what she wanted, his lips were not enough but she didn't know what else there was. Then he showed her and for a moment he entirely filled her world. The warmth of his tongue in her mouth and the feelings it brought were enough to make her cry. The kiss shot through her like a bolt of lightening but then it was over. He was looking at her like a cornered animal, his face afraid. He stood up not speaking. Áruinne looked up at him her eyes drowned with the new feelings. 

"I…We have to go."

Áruinne looked confusedly at him.

"Aniron…" I desire

"No! You do not desire anything! We have to go. You'll be missed." Celorfiwyn set off back through the trees. 

Áruinne followed him. Celorfiwyn looked behind him and saw her following and broke into a run. She kept pace. Neither said a word until they had reached the palace. Celorfiwyn stopped by the stone steps leading to the palace and turned to her. She was breathing deeply from the exertion and she positively glowed. 

"Here, you're home. Forget this ever happened." 

His voice was shaky. As he made to pass her Áruinne grabbed his arm. He stopped and looked at her, she was still looking straight ahead. Slowly she turned to look at him. Her light cheekbones and soft lips, her blue eyes…

He kissed her again. She kissed him back. The moonlight shone down in ethereal arcs and illuminated the two youngsters. Celorfiwyn broke apart.

"I..I cannot do this!"

"Why?" Áruinne's voice was calm and soft.

"You are the Princess! There will be an uproar! I am not even a…"

"I don't care. Do you?"

He said nothing for a while but let Áruinne run her fingers over his face tracing the line of his lips. Eventually he spoke

"No. I don't." 

Áruinne smiled at him and lightly brushed his lips with hers before turning and running up the steps to the palace. She looked over her shoulder as she reached the top and smiled before disappearing. Celorfiwyn stood for a moment then he too left. 

From a window a face watched.

"So it begins." 

Kĩyara sighed and shook her head. Her daughter was too young just like Kĩyara herself had been. She wished she could protect her but knew that she would follow her own path and her own heart. Kĩyara moved from the window and slipped into bed alongside her sleeping husband, nestling against him kissing his cheek before she went to sleep.

 


	7. picking up the pieces

A/N: Awww thanks! I'm glad u all liked the last chp I was sooo worried it wouldn't work! 

Heidi: hey hon! I'm trying to write this while watching the baftas so have to keep stopping to shout LOTR!! At the screen just so they know I want them to win EVERYTHING! 

OMG LOTR just lost best picture to a damn PIANO player! Grrr :-s

Kat: this chaps speshully for you! PANGALACTICGARGLEBLASTER!! Yayay!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Áruinne 

_I hardly know how to put my pen to the paper! When I came back in I could not sleep and paced my room for nearly the whole night. Nothing can compare to this feeling, it's like I'm on wings and am soaring above. Although I have known Celorfiwyn since I was small never have I looked upon him in this way. I never thought I would have the audacity to do such a thing as kiss him! Maybe what my mother has given me is indeed a gift for the feelings are too much, they make me want to run and laugh. I cannot stop smiling! I fear that what I have done is written on my face and is clear for all to see, but I know that it is not. I cannot write anymore, I have to go and find him! This night has gone so slowly, at last the sun is showing her face._

The grinning Princess flung the diary onto her bed and ran for the door. It landed on her unworn nightclothes and fell open. The summer breeze from the still open window caught its pages and turned them, the neat handwriting flowing over the yellowy parchment in neat lines. The door slammed closed and hurrying footsteps retreated from the chamber. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In another room the same morning that had taunted Áruinne for so long dawned. The golden light filtered in through the windows and illuminated the room in hues of summer. In this room there were two beds, one neatly made with the light summer sheets tucked tidily under the mattress and the other a mess of twisted covers. The same situation occurred by the two hand carved wardrobes and at the desk. There was mess and clutter around one and precise neatness at the other. 

Héthien finished brushing her hair in the full-length mirror and turned to her sister who was sat cross-legged on the end of her chaotic bed, staring into the distance lost in a daydream. 

"Nilmadë?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you plait my hair for me in one of those ingenious little braids you do?"

Nilmadë grinned at her twin and motioned for her to sit. Héthien settled herself at the end of the bed and Nilmadë swung her legs off the end so she could reach. Leaning forward Nilmadë took the flaxen blonde hair in her nimble fingers and began to weave. The hair beneath her hands was corn gold and soft like strands of trapped sunlight and it was exactly like her own. 

"So why all the fuss over your hair Héth?"

"No reason."

Nilamdë wasn't convinced though and brought her face to the level of her twins. She was grinning wickedly, her light blue eyes alight with mischief. 

"You don't do things on whims sister. Tell me."

"It's nothing I just want my hair to look nice that's all."

Nilmadë screwed up her face and stuck out her tongue, Héthien's harmonious laugh filled the air like soft rain at her sister's antics. But the funny face was pushed to one side as Nilmadë's expression dawned with a new prospect. She gasped.

"You've got your eye on someone haven't you? You have! I know it!"

"No! Don't be silly."

But it was too late. Nilmadë had seen the blush begin on her sister's pale cheeks; she giggled and sat back up to continue the braid.

"So who is it then?"

"No one."

"Awww Héth come on! I tell you when I like people!"

"All of the time then."

"So? I can look can't I?"

"See what happened last time you looked! You lost Elwing."

Nilmadë scowled and shut up. Her sister wasn't as demure as people thought. Idly she began to hum as her fingers constructed the entwining strands of hair. The tune was soft and sweet and soon Héthien added her voice to the melody. The voices rose on the air and were borne out of the window seemingly melting into the background of natural noise. The words and the song of the birds, the whisper of the breeze in the trees and the gentle rustle of leaves became one. The quavering notes rose and fell in perfect harmony; the sound was sweet and soft, woven out of dreams and life.   

The twins became so caught up in the song that they didn't hear the click of the door opening or the footsteps of someone entering the room. Only when Elwing coughed did either of them look up. Nilmadë looked down again quickly and finished tying off her sister's hair, ignoring his presence. Héthien was the first to speak.

"Vedui Elwing."

He smiled appreciatively back; you couldn't help but get on with Héthien. 

"Vedui Héthien."

Silence fell again, the tension in the air grew and still Nilmadë refused to look at the elf stood nervously by the door. Eventually Héthien got up off the floor and walked past Elwing.

"Well I'll leave you two alone. I'm going down for breakfast"

"I'll come pick up the pieces later." She muttered under her breath as she closed the door behind her. She hadn't gone two steps down the corridor when the shouting started. She shook her head and hurried up. She had a feeling there would be a lot of pieces.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Why Nilmadë?"

"Because!"

"That's not an excuse!"

"Look you wouldn't believe me even if I told you why I did it!"

Nilmadë was stood opposite Elwing in a stance that suggested she wasn't going to give in without a fight. His grey eyes held a sorrow that was masked by the sparking anger and hers were pools of frustration. 

"Why wouldn't I? If it's true I'm going believe you aren't I?"

"I don't know!"

"Try me then, I can't do anymore harm."

"Alright! You know when we were having that water fight? Well Celorfiwyn picked Áruinne up and…there was a look."

"A look." Elwing said plainly. 

"Yes! You know, the look that says this might more than just friends messing about? That look. Fiarén's face was so angry and he was going towards Celorfiwyn!"

"So you thought you'd use me as a diversion? Stab me through the heart to stop Fiarén making a scene?"

Nilamdë looked down at his emotive words. It was true but she hadn't been able to think of anything else, she didn't want to see her friend's fighting over look that may or may not have meant anything. 

"Look please! I didn't mean to!"

"Nilmadë when you cut me I bleed. And it hurts…" Elwing's voice trailed off.

Nilmadë looked lost and her face creased in frustrated confusion. She didn't know how to make him understand. 

"I'm sorry, so sorry Elwing!"

The elf lowered his voice from a shout.

"So all this about Caladrieng isn't true? It was just a ruse?"

Nilmadë hung her head, Elwing picked up on her meaning and gritted his teeth.

"Why Nilmadë why?" His words were forced and strained.

"I was lonely and I had forgotten how it was between us. Eight weeks is so long!"

"Eight weeks is nothing in our lives, if you cannot manage that I do not know how you would have coped with a lifetime."

Tears welled up in the young girl elf's eyes. Why had Héthien been right? She had told Nilmadë that Elwing was at home waiting for her but she had blundered on regardless. Now it was all coming back to her. 

"Please! All I want is your forgiveness! Can we put this behind us?"

"I don't think there is an us anymore Nilmadë."

"Look what do you want me to do? I swear if you ask me I'll get down on my damn knees and beg!"

"I don't think you can repair this." 

In a whirl of ash blonde hair he walked out of the room slamming the door. Nilmadë winced.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Héthien balanced the goblet of juice and plate of pastries in one hand and carefully turned the door handle, letting herself back into the room. She had been right about the pieces, Nilmadë was sat cross-legged on floor in a sea of paper. She was muttering to herself and her hand was flying wildly over the paper rested on a board on her knee. Héthien put the breakfast down on the desk for her sister and dodged a flying ball of screwed up parchment that missed the bin by miles.

"It's not my fault…he was always wandering off…shouldn't have left me…WHY ISN'T THIS WORKING?" 

Nilmadë squealed in frustration and launched another rejected drawing into the air. She didn't even aim for the bin this time and the paper flew straight out of the window. Héthien suppressed a laugh and tentatively approached her sister and knelt beside her putting a hand on her shoulder. Nilmadë turned her face to Héthien; she could see the tears of frustration running down her face and smiled sadly pulling her sister into an embrace. 

"The bastard wouldn't even let me say sorry!"

"Did you explain to him?"

"Yes! But he said if I couldn't even manage eight weeks away how could I manage a lifetime! I tried to explain I did!"

Héthien didn't reply but kept her arms around her twin. She had a feeling Nilmadë wouldn't have explained it very well but didn't dare say it. 

"Don't be upset Nilmadë, I don't like it when you're upset."

"I am NOT upset! I'm angry! VERY ANGRY!"

"Oh." 

Héthien let go and moved away, when her sister was like this it was best to leave her to get over it if you liked being alive. She retreated to the doorway and opened it.

"There's breakfast on the desk if you want it." Héthien said as she darted out the door to avoid another flying ball of paper. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The night stole away the day all too quickly and it wasn't long before the sweet summer melodies of the birds was replaced by the hooting of owls in the forest. The lances of keen red-hot sunlight had been overtaken by the cool waves of moonlight and the heat of the summer day was dulled by the night. Quietly Nilmadë slipped from her bed and padded across the warm floor, stealthily she opened the door and checked Héthien was asleep before creeping out. 

The soothing whispers of night air cooled her skin as she walked down the silver moonlit corridors of the palace. Her feet made little noise on the flagged floor and before long she was descending the stairs into the main entrance of the Palace. The twins had rooms in the Palace because it was a privilege bestowed on the most important elves of the land and their father happened to be one. Elwing lived in the houses built high in the mallorn trees of the forest, as did Isorfir and Celorfiwyn. 

Érinan Lethainne was a rich mixture of all the races of elves. The palace was built in the rustic style of the Mirkwood elves but had the splendour of Rivendell; then again there was the Lothlorién manner of living in the forest that constituted part of the kingdom. 

It was into this area that Nilmadë now walked. Her bare feet knew the path well and she loved the feel of the soil under her toes and the gentle tickle of the grass. One, two, three she counted as she walked past the spiralling staircases that wound around the trunks of the silvery trees.

She alighted on the fourth one and began her ascent as quiet as a mouse. When she was a quarter of the way up the tree a platform jutted off to her left, surrounded by intricate palings. This wasn't the room she was looking for and continued up the tree. It was only when she had reached the uppermost branches and it made her dizzy to look down did she know that she had reached her destination. Directly in front of her was the topmost room, perched perilously in the highest bough of the tree. 

She pushed back the soft velvet curtain that separated it from the stairs and walked into it. The floor gave a little creak beneath her. She stood stock-still least she wake the sleeping elf to her right. Elwing turned slightly in his bed but did not stir. 

Nilmadë stood for a long while watching his chest rise and fall, taking in every feature. Never before had she so longed to have him and never before had he been so unobtainable. His ash blonde hair was ruffled and spread out on the pillow like a halo, his face a picture of sleeping innocence. For a moment Nilmadë's resolve wavered as she was confronted by the sleeping elf. But she tore her eyes away and summoned back her previous anger.

Her blue eyes swept the room looking for something. They rested on the chest of drawers; grinning wickedly she pulled them open. Her hands leafed through the materials until she found what she was looking for. They clutched the cloth tightly and her face lit up with unsuppressed mischief. She could barely hold back her laughter as she descended to the forest floor. The first part of her plan was complete. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Héthien leaned over her sleeping sibling and gently shook her awake.

"Nilmadë, time to get up."

Nilmadë groaned slightly and sat up.

"I want to go back to sleep."

"Why are you so tired sister?"

"Erm..no reason."

Héthien eyed Nilmadë dubiously but didn't say anything. Her sister was up to something; she knew she had snuck out last night because there were dirty footprints on the floor. She shrugged and turned away.

Nilmadë's hand closed around the clothing under her pillow and her impish smile returned.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Below her Nilmadë could see the milling elves. The annual summer games were soon and the practises had begun today. From her vantage point on the top of the palace she could see Isorfir getting humiliated by Kĩyara in the sword ring and Fiarén and Celorfiwyn's figures by the archery butts. Perfect. Everyone was about.

The banners of green and purple fluttered above her head as the breeze caught them. Nilmadë looked up at them and untied the rope tethering the Greenleaf flag to the wooden pole that bore it. She quickly tied the loose end of rope around the clothes she was holding and hoisted them high into the air where the breeze caught them. She grinned and shouted at the top her lungs

"ELWING! THIS IS MUCH MORE FUN THAN BEGGING FOR YOUR FORGIVENESS!" 

As one the crowd turned and looked up to where Elwing's underwear was hung on the flagpole for all to see. 

The chestnut haired queen of Érinan Lethainne was the first to collapse into fits of laughter. Nilmadë grinned wickedly and hung tightly to the wooden pole beside her.

A/N: OMG that was soooo long, my brain hurts! But what fun! The cheeky minx she is! Next chapter I PROMISE that I will do Áruinne and Celorfiwyn. This just had to be done coz Kat gave me the idea and I couldn't stop laughing! Elven underwear rules…  

           


	8. love laughs at locksmiths

A/N: Hey all. I'm writing this and listening to ttt soundtrack so I keep braking off and shouting "I know what happens at this bit!!" lol. So I know I promised Heidi the last chp would have Áruinne and Celorfiwyn in but OOO RIDERS OF ROHAN I got sidetracked! Well in this one I PROMISE they will appear!

And Kat? Elwing won't declare his undying love for ANYONE! MALE OR FEMALE! Lol. Raiden's behind is that of a… mouse. Lol.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*just an ickle time skip, Nilmadë was apprehended and is facing Legolas with her dad Nildur and Elwing* 

The blonde elf looked at his daughter, his face drawn in fury. The two were stood with Elwing outside the great hall in angry silence. Cornflower blue eyes flicked at each other occasionally, both sparking with animosity. It was obvious that there had been arguments like this before.  

The sound of the continuing practise floated up from the courtyard, taunting Elwing. Because of her he wasn't out there, he was stuck inside to get a telling off for something he hadn't done. He leant against the cool wall with his arms folded over his chest his eyes fixed firmly on the ceiling. At least his family hadn't been there to see his embarrassment; he thanked the heavens that they had chosen to arrive later. 

A few minutes after and the doors were opened by two guards. Nildur stepped through leading his daughter. Elwing followed. Sat directly in front of them on the two highly wrought thrones of the Kingdom were the King and Queen. Elwing had only been in the great hall a few times in his life and even now its beauty awed him. He recalled clearly the first time he had seen it when he was barely older than Celen.

The music played clear and soft and the gentle laughter of the elves filled his ears. The hall was awash with elves in fine clothes of so many colours that he couldn't name them all. From his height everything was towering and a little domineering but it couldn't overcome his wonderment. Fine silk dresses swirled by him and he clutched tightly at his father's hand, wanting to see everything but afraid of getting lost. He heard his father's voice clearly, talking to someone above his height. 

Turning his head Elwing tried to take in everything. Like in a dream two elves moved apart in front of him and his path was clear. He could see quite plainly the two wooden thrones of Érinan Lethainne, their elaborate designs capturing his eye. The patterns of intertwining lines holding him entranced, his eyes followed them all the way to their apex where, at the top of the thrones, was carved a delicate picture. On the left hand throne was a rearing horse splayed across an eight-pointed star and on the other an archer on a background of the Greenleaf. 

_The occupants of these magnificent chairs had absorbed the young elfling as well. Never before had he seen such beauty, it was like he was looking at them from afar. A heavenly glow falling all about their shoulders and wisdom so deep that it showed in their eyes. Blue and green, blonde and auburn. So different yet entirely one. _

_He was being brought closer to them, steered by his father's guiding hand, his eyes still wide and rapt. He could hear them speaking with his father._

_"Lord Legolas Lady K__ĩ__yara, my eldest son Elwing."_

_"He must be the same age as Fiar__é__n?"_

_"Yes he is my Lord."_

_Then the elf lady had leant down from her seat in the bejewelled night sky and spoken directly to him. His eyes widened even further in fearful curiosity. Her hair fell over her shoulder, so it was like he was looking down a hall of rich auburn locks and into her never-ending emerald eyes. _

_"What is your name son of Elviondel?"_

_For a moment the young elf had been unable to answer, then he whispered._

_"Elwing star lady."_

_She had laughed then and so had the elf sat next to her but Elwing hadn't felt embarrassed. She hadn't laughed at him. He smiled back at her and she spoke again._

_"Well Elwing you must meet my son Fiar__é__n and his friend Celorfiwyn."_

Now the scene was very much different. The room was still the same but it looked less grand from his new height. The thrones were just as they had been, but the occupants were very much different. Legolas was sat upright and his face was a picture of the harangued. Elwing suspected it could be very much to do with the elf on the throne next to him. She wasn't sat, so much as sprawled with her back against the armrest and her booted feet hanging over the other side. She still wore her leather armour and was smiling insatiably.

"An explanation please as to what happened out there?"

Legolas' voice was serious but was steeped in curiosity.

"Elwing refused to accept my apology for something I had done and I wanted to get even." 

Nilmadë spoke without remorse and looked Legolas in the eyes. Nildur nudged her sharply for her impertinence and she looked away. 

"She acted childishly and irresponsibly My Lord, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Nildur, so don't be sorry. I have no excuse for the things she does." He nodded at Kĩyara who looked up in mock innocence. 

"Look My Lord, Elwing had no involvement in this. Can he go? I can see he wants to get back to the practise." Nilmadë spoke casting a sidelong glance at the elf.

Legolas nodded his consent and Elwing turned to go, as he was walking out of the room Kĩyara spoke.

"By the way, nice underwear Elwing!" 

She burst into laughter so violent that she fell from the throne with a thud and curled up on the floor, tears of mirth running down her face in streams. Legolas looked at her and shook his head.

"Out Kĩyara! If you can't take this seriously get out."

Struggling the she-elf got to her feet still laughing.

"Oh Legolas can't you see how hilarious this all is?" She said through bursts of laughter. "Well I suppose you can't but…" She trailed off as she reached Elwing and slung her arm over his shoulder, whether leading him back out or using him for support Legolas couldn't decide. He watched them go his face impassive before he turned back to the two elves in front of him.

"You can decide whether or not to punish her Nildur it's all rather inane anyway. Let's all go back out, consider the matter dropped." He said offhand.

He got up and walked with them. Nildur looked at him confused.

"I thought you just sent her Ladyship out for not taking it seriously?"

"Secretly I do find it funny, but I'm not going to let her know she's right am I?"

Nildur smiled back shaking his head at the absurdity of the two.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I'm due in the sword ring. You'll be alright on your own?"

Celorfiwyn looked at Isorfir patronisingly. 

"I think I can manage without you holding my hand."

Isorfir grinned at his friend and turned away from the archery butts. Celorfiwyn watched him go; when he was about twenty paces away he was accosted by a blonde elf. Celorfiwyn frowned. He recognised the spring in the step and the toss of the hair but he thought Nilmadë was inside getting reprimanded for her earlier prank. Then the elf turned her head to speak with his friend and Celorfiwyn's jaw dropped. _H__éthien? _Since when did she walk with that little skip of Nilmadë's and when had she become so beautiful? He stared in silence until they disappeared. Shaking his head he turned back to the targets. He couldn't wait to tell Elwing what he had just witnessed. Héthien had been flirting with Isorfir. Quiet, dependable, sensible Héthien. It was a revelation that demanded a lot of thought on how to tease Isorfir. Lost in mischief he didn't hear the footsteps approach him or the rustle of a dress.

"Hey Celorfiwyn." 

The honey haired elf jumped at the apparition. Áruinne's face looked back at him, she was smiling. He resisted the urge to smile back and turned to the targets, drawing an arrow all good thoughts driven from his mind. Áruinne didn't seem to notice his change of mood and watched intently as he took aim. 

"Come into the forest with me."

Celorfiwyn's arrow flew wildly off course and landed well outside the target. He whirled around to face her and looked quickly over his shoulder.

"I can't Ári."

"Why not?" She said ruefully tugging at his sleeve.

"Because I'm practising for the games." 

"Your good enough as it is. Why waste good arrows?" She put her hand on his cheek and twisted his hair in her fingers, her lips tempting him. Celorfiwyn gave in to her for a moment but soon remembered where he was and drew back before he could kiss her. The princess gave him a perplexed look.

"What's wrong Celorfiwyn?"

"Nothing…"

"Then come with me!" 

"No! I can't! I can't."

"This is like last night isn't it? You didn't want to then did you? What's wrong with you Celorfiwyn, you just give me everything then take it away!"

Celorfiwyn was painfully aware of the rise in her voice and the interest they were attracting. He licked his lips nervously.

"It's not like that Áruinne, I swear."

"Then tell me what it is like!"

"Alright! Alright, but not here."

Reluctantly she followed him into the forest until they reached a clearing where she rounded upon him like a wolf.

"So what's going through your mind? Why can't you be like last night?"

Celorfiwyn listened to her insulted tones. She was making it seem like he had abused her in some way. The whole way she was standing said that she was offended at him. Anger began to nibble at him; she went off like that before even giving him a chance to explain? 

"I can't be like last night Miss Princess because there's a real world! A real world where there's not just you and me. A world that will stare and point and place blame. And you know where it'll all fall? On me. Because it's a lot easier to pick on the defenceless elf who hasn't precious parents and a whole army to protect them!" 

"Don't you dare bring my parents into this! That has nothing to do with how you treat me!" 

"It's everything to do with how I treat you! Áruinne can't you see? You're a princess, a royal with Aithianne and Greenleaf blood. What about me? I don't even bear a second name. Not Celorfiwyn Aithianne or Greenleaf or Halfelven." The blonde elf sagged and looked at the ground, biting his lip in despair. "Just Celorfiwyn."

Áruinne was moved; she looked at him stood before her like a fallen angel his head bowed in misery. She hadn't realised how much she had affected him.

"You see Áruinne I want you and I want to be with you. But everything is set against me, right from the start the whole world and its damned etiquette is hostile. All this tradition! I'm too young to fight it all alone. I mean look at what your mother and father went through to get to where they are! They had much more experience of life than either of us have had and it nearly broke them!" 

Áruinne moved towards him and took his hands in hers looking him in the eye. Any resentment she had felt was pushed aside by the feeling that she had to protect him. She wanted to make him feel better and wipe that hurt off his face. She didn't matter now just him. The strength of her feelings surprised even her.   

"It did, but look at them now. It's disgusting! You don't have to live with them." 

Celorfiwyn laughed sadly. 

"But what I said still stands Áruinne. I can't face the whole world alone while you hide, albeit unwillingly, behind your title. It's best if I don't start what I know I can't stop." 

"Look I'll destroy my title! I'll…murder a cousin or something!" Áruinne fished around desperately. Celorfiwyn laughed again, more honestly this time.

"You don't have any cousins."

"Well whatever, but please Celorfiwyn, for me?"

Celorfiwyn felt his brain give into his heart's demands. The dam was broken and the full force of his feelings flooded him entirely. How could he say no to that earnest and angelic face? She believed so fully in everything she did he couldn't help but be infatuated. Instead of answering her he dipped his head to her.

"You make me laugh." 

She reached up and pulled his lips to hers smiling. 

"Just as long as your father doesn't find out." Celorfiwyn muttered between kisses. 

"Agreed." She breathed back.

He entangled one hand in her hair and let the other wander over her back and Áruinne lost herself in his kisses. 

_"One cannot love and be wise" _– Eliot Middlemarch

A/N: And by popular demand…chapter eight! Thank you kind readers!       

      


	9. a brother's love

A/N: Hey all. I lossssst my muse… *in wailing gollum voice* so that's why I gave it to my buddy Kat who may I say made such an amazing job of this that I can't thank her enough!! *big big big hugs and any amount of help on your fics!*

P.S They kissed! Riku n Sora finally got it over with!! Yayayay! Nice one Kat.

Okay I know that Nilmadë and Elwing are suddenly back together but I can't make all the story lines fit into the timescale so tough. Plus I want to concentrate more on OC.

P.P.S How can Roman Polanski get best director at the Oscars when PJ is a GOD! A god who brought us Leggles! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_"Whoever draws his sword against the Prince must throw away the scabbard."_

Minutes chased hours, hours chased days and days chased weeks. Summer sun lit life like a thousand candles in the soul and warmed the heart to love. Laughter lifted the spirit in waves of bliss. 

_But deceit darkens the sky and snuffs the flame._

Áruinne lay out on her stomach along the cool grey rock. The dappled sun that filtered through the trees danced on the crystal clear stream a few inches below her nose. She closed her eyes and sighed softly letting her fingers dip into the velvety water. Everything was so in tune she thought. Her mood was reflecting the serene summer day and for once her mind wasn't in chaos. Opening her eyes, the Princess shuffled forward until her head was over the end of the rock. Her hair fell down touching the stream's moving surface, the tendrils being tugged by the current. She moved her hand under the water and watched the way the light distorted it's shape, the sensation of the beck moving over her skin running up her arm. The ripples on the surface reflected back up onto her face making her eyes sparkle. 

Suddenly the peace was broken when an arrow hit the water in front of the recumbent elf splashing her. She squealed and jumped up looking around angrily for the person who had disturbed her. 

"You're beautiful when you're angry." Said Celorfiwyn walking towards her.

"So it was you."

Celorfiwyn grinned mischievously and pinned her arms to her side.

"Don't attack me." He said kissing the side of her neck.

"I wasn't going to, but I will if you don't let me go." 

He dutifully let her arms free and she wrapped them around his neck pulling him closer to her. 

"Now I'm being manhandled."

"Yes but you don't mind do you?" 

"Not at all." He replied closing his lips over hers.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So Isorfir what's this about you being cheered on by Héthien in practise?" Fiarén teased. Isorfir grinned sarcastically at his friend. 

"I was cheering you all on!" Héthien said hastily. Her cheeks had a faint pink glow to them.

"I bet." Replied Nilmadë and Elwing in unison. They looked at each other with wide eyes and burst into laughter. They had recently been reunited when Héthien had locked them both in her room for an hour until the shouting and throwing things had stopped. Nilmadë smiled at her sister through the laughter, she always knew exactly what people were like and how to deal with them. She couldn't thank her sister enough for making the two of them see exactly what they were missing by arguing with each other. 

"I was!" Implored Héthien.

"There was that incident down at the beach though…" Fiarén grinned. 

"Oh stop it all of you! Don't tease!" 

The companions fell into a friendly silence, strolling gently through the forest. The wicker basket Héthien was carrying creaked gently as she walked; inside it was piled high with food wrapped in cloth. The others didn't ask what was in there but knew Héthien well enough to know that she was perfectly capable of putting on a feast. 

"I wish Ári was here and Celorfiwyn. It's not a proper picnic without all of us."

The others stayed quiet, they had known for a week that Áruinne and Celorfiwyn were together but as of yet no had dared break the news to the over-protective Fiarén. He didn't notice the awkward silence though and shrugged. 

"So who will you cheer on at the games tomorrow Héth?" Inquired Nilmadë.

"All of you. Isorfir, Elwing, Celorfiwyn and Fiarén." Héthien said composedly. 

"If you say so."

"I do say so and if you don't stop teasing me all of you then I'll take this basket right back home."

That silenced the jests and the conversation turned to other matters. The impending games filled all the boy's heads and they chattered idly about it. Who they wanted to face and what their chances were against the Elders. 

An outraged shriek cut through the still summer air. Fiarén cocked his head to one side.

"That sounded like Áruinne. I thought she said she was staying home today?"

The young elves gave each other sidelong glances, they didn't like lying to their friend but Áruinne had asked them not to tell him until she was ready. However it was too late to avert Fiarén he had already wandered off in search of the voice. All they could do was follow. 

"Fiarén come back-"

But it was too late, Fiarén was already rushing off in the direction of the scream before anybody had a chance to intercept. Instead, with worried glances, they bolted after the young Prince as he wound his way through the woods. 

And then a barrage of squeals was heard. Fiarén's sharp ears picked them up and he bounded off in that direction, over a small knoll and into what looked like the edge of a clearing. The sounds of running water gently cascaded into the surroundings, as a babbling stream seemed to edge the tree lined clearing.

In sheer desperation, Isofir tried to call out to his friend again. 

"Fiarén!! Come back, please!" But to no avail, his words fell unwanted. The black haired elf knew what was coming before it'd even happened.

Suddenly, Fiarén came to an abrupt halt once he'd taken a few steps into the shaded clearing, his eyes bearing curtains of uncertainty. Behind the Prince, all stood in their tracks and held their breaths.

In the centre of the soft, meadowed grass stood Áruinne and Celorfiwyn, obviously engaged in an activity that, in Fiarén's eyes, was not meant to be. All that swept over the Prince was sheer disgust and shock and it took all he had to just keep his sapphire eyes pinned on the sight before him. 

"Uh-oh…" Nilmadë raised her eyebrows, preparing for the worst and gently touched Elwing's arm.

With a nervous look at his girlfriend followed by a nod, Elwing ventured forward through concern for his friend and placed a hand on Fiarén's shoulder, which tensed as soon as he had done. Through gritted teeth, Fiarén shook his head. 

"This isn't happening…" His eyes focused on nothing more than the fact that his sister was kissing his best friend and didn't realise the trouble they were both in. Fiarén didn't even turn to acknowledge Elwing when he tried to catch his attention. 

"Please," Fiarén continued. His voice cracked like broken grass, "could you give me a moment?"

Elwing nodded and quickly returned to his friends, informing them of Fiarén's wishes and herding them off somewhere where they wouldn't hear the goings on.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Áruinne smiled softly at her boyfriend as their lips parted once again, only leaving the soft breeze that was blowing to cool their blushing faces. However, something seemed tense in the air, and she could feel it. A finger couldn't quite be put on it, but it was like a curtain of anger lingered between them. All was quickly revealed as Fiarén quietly and aghast with dismay had let Celorfiwyn's name fall from his lips.

Both pairs of eyes averted to the young Prince stood at the edge of the clearing, and all that they could feel was embarrassment and a sense that their veil of secrecy had been ripped apart. 

Celorfiwyn immediately jumped apart from Áruinne with his hands wielded in a pleading way before him. "Fiarén, please let me explain."

"Explain?!" Fiarén shouted, stomping forward with a sneer crossing his lips that could rival an Orc's. "I don't there need be any explaining, do you?!!"

"But you have to understand-" Celorfiwyn tried to intercept.

"I need to understand nothing! It all seems very clear from this what's amiss here!"

Áruinne chose to join the argument too; she needed to stop her brother before he said some things he didn't mean. Little did she know, it was far from over. 

"Fiarén, please listen to me," She began, with her heart on her sleeve, but the expression that Fiarén carried was far from understanding.

"I won't listen, Áruinne, I don't even WANT to listen!! I'm disgusted with you, Áruinne, how could you go behind my back like this?! And with my best friend?!" He spat, curling his lip up at the two of them as he expressed his anger. Like a hawk, he circled them intimidatingly, watching them with piercing eyes. 

Áruinne's eyes watered over. "You weren't meant to find out like this, honest! We were going to tell you…."

"Really?! When? Tommorow? Next week? In a month? How about next YEAR perhaps?!"

"No!" Celorfiwyn stated heartbreakingly, his eyes too showing weakness. "The reason we kept it a secret is because we didn't want to hurt you!"

"If you didn't want to hurt me you should've never engaged in this silly relationship in the first place! If you'd told me either way we'd still be having this argument!" Fiarén's fists clenched uneasily and he stood his ground protectively. "How could you betray my friendship to you both in such a way?!"

"We haven't betrayed you!" Áruinne shouted, solemn tears running down her cheeks. Carefully, she took a step towards her brother. "It's not our fault that love found it's way to us! We couldn't help its pull!"

"You should've resisted it! WHY couldn't you resist it?! You have our Mother's spirit, Áruinne, why didn't you fight against it instead of go with it?!"

"Leave Mother out of this!"

"I see you have her stubborn nature too! Why couldn't you just see through the dark and know beforehand that this would cause an uproar?! What do you think Father will do when he finds out about this? Did you even contemplate that?!"

Celorfiwyn took a brave stride forward to shield Áruinne back form her brother's spiteful comments and take a stand for their love. Who did Fiarén think he was to put down their love for one another and insult their Queen? 

"Fiarén, if you'll please be quiet for one moment we can explain properly to you! But you're making it extremely difficult!"

"Because it's a difficult situation to grasp!" Fiarén fought back and scowled at his oppressor. "How would you feel if you had walked in on your best friend and sister sharing private moments in an open space?!"

An uneasy silence followed.

"Exactly as I thought. If you even had ANY idea as to how I'm feeling right now, you'd regret ever commencing in such an endeavour."

"But Fiarén-" Áruinne pleaded with a tear stained look of sorrow. 

"But nothing! I can't even begin to tell you how hurt I am! Celorfiwyn, I thought I could trust you? But it's obvious to me now that some things weren't best undertaken." He glanced at his sister with narrowed eyes. "And you Áruinne, I thought you knew better?" 

"Fiarén, we did it out of love! Why can't you grasp that concept?!"

"Because what you don't share is love! It's betrayal!"

Celorfiwyn came face to face with Fiarén as if they were to commence in a duel. 

"Damn you, Fiarén, it is love! I would throw myself in front of any arrow if it meant it were to save Áruinne's life!"

The dark haired elf laughed. "Then you are very foolish….very foolish indeed."

"Love is not foolish!"

"It is when you inform everyone else of it except your best friend!" Fiarén snapped. "Even if I was to be angry, why was I not the first one you told?!"

"Because we knew you'd be outraged like you are now! We thought if we could at least keep it from you whilst we figured a way to tell you softly, it'd save you even more hurt!" Áruinne sobbed to her brother. She reached out to touch his arm, but Fiarén shied away almost instantly.

"Tell me softly, eh? How can you possibly tell me softly?"

Again, that silence reined, the silence that let all three of them contemplate and think over the events that had happened. Answer all the questions that had been asked and wonder if there was still any friendly relationship between them. After a few seconds, Fiarén looked them both in the eyes with hurt. Áruinne's tear stained face meant nothing to his feelings, and Celorfiwyn's expressionless features told him more than he needed to know from them both and frankly, he didn't care. He was hurt and nothing that they felt could amount to his sorrow. The betrayal that was eating him inside would haunt him for times to come.

Once again, Celorfiwyn tried to compromise with his friend. "Fiarén….I know we can't possibly begin to say how sorry we are."

"We know that any apologies we give will never amount to anything." Áruinne added, her sapphire eyes bleeding with remorse. 

Fiarén just folded his arms and scowled. Although the fever was still running fierce through his veins, he felt himself calming and his voice lowering at the gentleness of his friends'.

 "I can never look at you both in the same way again." The elf's features creased as he too felt his eyes watering and he cast his gaze downwards.

"I'm so sorry, Fiarén….my brother." Áruinne whispered as she noticed a single tear fall down his cheek. 

With that last sentence disappearing through his mind, Fiarén turned and walked away from the two on a course home, crying silently to himself. As soon as he was out of sight, Áruinne collapsed into Celorfiwyn's arms sobbing with remorse.

Overhead, the afternoon sun slowly turned in its way and seemed to cast an uneasy silence over the wood. 


	10. a step too far

A/N: Anyone else really love that specsavers advert with the sloths? Whaaat? You got to go there? *cracks up laughing* ahem yes. Indeedy. 

I also have three new words, which cause me great amusement. Numpty, Muppet and Obscure. Hee hee. And Kat I'm worried about this whip thing…

Passion Lover: Thanks for you continued reviews! I know it takes me a while to update but I post as I write and I just couldn't get my head round the last chapter that's why it took ages. I had to call in the cavalry *in gallops Kat and promptly falls off with that cute lil squeal she has*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 _"The dream alone is of interest. What is life without a dream? And I love the distant princess." Edmond Rostand_

Áruinne took hesitant step forward and placed a hand on the wooden banister of the staircase. She took a deep breath and let her eyes wander upwards, twisting around with the stairway that led up into the trees. She had never been to Celorfiwyn's home before. She knew her brother and his friend's had played there often but she had never set so much as one foot in it. It daunted her, Celorfiwyn had never said she wasn't welcome there but he never talked about his home. However the Princess steadied herself and muttered

"Don't be pathetic and weak. Of course he wants to see you, it's just like him coming to the palace." 

Composing herself Áruinne alighted on the stairs and gently lifted the hem of her dress so as not to trip over. It had taken so long to track him down it would be stupid to turn back. She hadn't thought it prudent to ask her brother for directions in his present state. He and Celorfiwyn had an unspoken agreement to be civil to each other but the atmosphere was bitterer than the coldest winter when they were together. Next Áruinne had sought Elwing but he and Nilmadë were nowhere to be found, it had been Isorfir who had finally but her out of her misery. 

"Vedui?" The soft female voice broke Áruinne's thoughts. She bit her lip, she hadn't thought that his parent's would be there then chided herself for being so naïve. The voice had come from her left and she gently pushed aside the hanging separating the room from the staircase. 

A female elf was resting on a soft velvet covered chair, a small child held lovingly in her arms. Áruinne immediately knew this to be Celorfiwyn's mother, on no other elf had she seen such deep fawnlike eyes. A moment of silence elapsed in which recognition dawned on the older elf's face, she jumped up shifting the baby to her hip.

"My lady, I'm sorry. I had no idea who it was."

Áruinne winced inwardly, she hated the way people curtsied and bowed before her.

"Please call me Áruinne. You call my brother by his name don't you?"

The other elf smiled a familiar smile and nodded her head. When she next spoke her voice had changed from the shocked formalness to a motherly and comforting tone that Áruinne warmed to immediately.  

"The terrible two I call them, your brother and Celorfiwyn. Always together and always in bother ever since they were little. Out of all my six children I have had none as mischievous as my eldest." 

When she spoke about her family Áruinne could notice the difference in her voice, it was warm, tender and filled with love. It made Áruinne glad to know that Celorfiwyn came from such a comfortable and devoted family. 

"I hope your not as much trouble as your brother?"

"Oh no." Silently Áruinne thought, "no, I'm much worse." 

"What brings you here then Áruinne? If your looking for your brother he's not here, which is unusual. They used to be fair joined at the hip those two, inseparable."

Áruinne's heart sank. The way this elf talked so fondly of her son and the Prince made the situation all the worse. What had she ruined? How could she have come between two people who were like brothers to each other? These thoughts made her all the more desperate to see Celorfiwyn, she had to talk to him because things were weighing heavily on her mind. 

"No, it's not Fiarén I'm here about. I wanted to talk to Celorfiwyn, is he here?"

"Yes my child, he's in his room. Up and on the right." She added seeing Áruinne's blank look. 

"Thank you." Áruinne said before walking out and continuing up the stairs. She half smiled; it felt good to be accepted by someone so unquestioningly, Celorfiwyn's mother was possessed of a nature that Áruinne would find in few others. The contrast between her mother and his was too wide to be breached and it made her laugh. Kĩyara would never refer to Áruinne as 'my child' and it gave Áruinne a feeling of contentment at the affection shown by this old and wise elf. 

As Áruinne let the curtain fall back she caught sight of a pair of doe brown eyes watching her from behind the chair Celorfiwyn's mother had been sitting on. They withdrew quickly when they knew they had been spotted. 

~*~*~

"Celorfiwyn?" Áruinne frowned at how timid and childish her voice sounded. 

"Unurith for the last time I don't want to play! I never want to see another wooden doll in my life! Go awa-"

The curtain in front of Áruinne was pulled aside viciously. Celorfiwyn's face turned from annoyance to stunned in the blink of an eye. 

"What're you doing here?"

"That's nice! I trail all the way over and all I get is what're you doing here?"

Celorfiwyn smiled shortly and pulled her inside his room, casting an eye out of the door before closing the curtain.

"Sorry, it's just I never expected to see you here of all places."

"Why not?" 

"Well it's hardly a place for you to come is it? I mean it's very simple and-"

Áruinne silenced his babbled explanation with kiss, which he gladly returned. She broke the embrace and rested her hands on his hips smiling at him coyly.

"I'll go wherever I want to and for your information it's a very nice house. I don't mind it one bit." She said looking around the room. The walls were built from tree branch to tree branch and the floor she knew rested in a great bough. The pale wooden flooring had a great rug stretched across it and a huge window occupied nearly the entire end of one wall. Celorfiwyn's bed was placed so as the occupant could look out into the forest, the bed itself was strewn with cushions and a deep purple throw. 

"Yes I like it here. It's cosy."

"You mean small." Celorfiwyn replied kissing her nose.

"No I mean cosy. Will you stop making all my compliments into insults please?"

He bent his head to kiss her again when a stifled laugh caused him to retreat. Before Áruinne could register what had happened Celorfiwyn had whirled around tearing open the curtain, he dragged a kicking and squealing elfling into the room. 

"Shhh! Unurith shut your mouth!" The light brown haired elf stopped screaming and looked at her older brother with wide eyes. Gently he let her arms go and she stood looking sullenly at him. Her cheeks were lightly freckled and the only resemblance to her brother was her brown eyes that peered out from under long lashes. Her hair was scraped back into a ponytail tied with a green ribbon. Celorfiwyn knelt down so he was the same height as his sister.

"What did you see?" 

The young elf's face broke into a wide grin and she giggled her eyes sparking mischievously. 

"Everything!"

Celorfiwyn murmured is dissent and looked earnestly at Unurith.

"Unurith you can't tell anyone. It's got to be a secret you understand? If father finds out he'll be angry. You don't like it when he's angry do you?"

The small elf shook her head violently making the ponytail bob and bounce. 

"And you won't tell any of the others will you?"

"Awww Celorfiwyn! You're so mean! Why do I have to keep it a secret?"

"Because."

"What if I don't want to?"

With a cheeky grin the girl began to run around the room, she bounced onto the bed and jumped up and down singing

"Guess who kissed the princess! Celorfiwyn did!" Her happy little voice was loud though and Celorfiwyn launched himself at Unurith and grabbed her holding her upside down while she giggled uncontrollably. 

"Lemme go! Put me down!" She said through fits of laughter.

"Keep it a secret?"

"Yes! Mercy!" She laughed as he laid her back on the bed.

"You promise?" He said pinning her down.

"No!"

"Then I have no choice but to tickle you." Áruinne joined in the laughter as Celorfiwyn tickled his younger sister, she shrieked and wriggled but he held her fast. 

"Nooo! Stop it Celorfiwyn! I don't like being tickled!"

"Will you keep the secret?"

"No!" 

"Then I have to tickle. Ow!" Celorfiwyn jumped pulling his hand back. There was a tiny row of red teeth marks on it. "Unurith you know what mother said about you biting! I'll tell her!"

"No! Please Celorfiwyn, I'm sorry! Don't tell mother, I don't want to upset her. I'll keep your secret if you don't tell."

Celorfiwyn smiled and picked up the little elf carrying her to the staircase and putting her down on it, she skipped away whistling happily. Celorfiwyn once again looked up and down before coming back into the room.

"Why do you do that? Look up and down I mean?" Asked Áruinne.

"I have five siblings, two of them still girls with dolls and malicious gossip, two brothers who steals my arrows, and the other still a baby. Nothing I do is a secret." 

Áruinne smiled. His words although filled with futility spoke of how much he loved his five younger siblings. From the encounter with nine-year-old Unurith Áruinne knew his brothers and sisters loved him and it put him in a different light for her. No longer was he just a solitary person who she loved, but a person with a happy family and a range of other people who loved him even more than she did. 

But it made her think. The cold wall between her and Fiarén was as high as ever. He spoke little to her and never came to talk to her in the middle of the night like he used to. He never ate at the same time as her and ignored her when they had studies together. When they were with their friends he made excuses not to go or kept as far away from her as possible. It made her sad and in that moment when she recalled Unurith's smiling face as Celorfiwyn tickled her it came spilling over in hot salty tears.

"What's the matter Ári?" 

That made her cry more; it was only ever Fiarén who called her Ári. Celorfiwyn put his arms around her and pulled her close to him, stroking her hair.

"What is it?" 

"I...I miss my brother."

"I miss him too. He's my best friend."

"He's my brother." The tears flowed more easily as she told Celorfiwyn everything. They moved to sit on the bed, his arm wrapped around her letting her tears soak his shoulder. She told him how much she hurt and how she wanted him to speak to her again. Celorfiwyn listened saying nothing until she cried herself into silence. 

"If you want him back that badly maybe we should stop seeing each other."

"No! I don't want that either."

"Don't worry Áruinne he'll some round when he knows how much we love each other."

"I really, really hope he does because this is killing me Celorfiwyn. I'm sorry about your shoulder, it's all wet now."

"It's alright, I don't mind." He whispered leaning forward to kiss her. She willingly met his lips and deepened the kiss, her fingertips tracing the line of his jaw. Celorfiwyn let one hand fall to her waist and the other reached up to tangle her hair around his fingers, pulling her closer and pressing her lips harder against his. As Áruinne let her tongue wander Celorfiwyn felt himself losing control, he could think of nothing else but her, completely and totally in love with him. The soft waves of her hair, the warmth of her mouth and the closeness of her body overruled his brain and took control. Gently he pushed her back into the soft mass of cushions; she fell unresistingly sinking into the feather pillows. She offered no resistance when he laid with her letting his lips nip the skin on her neck, his hands tracing the curves of her body through the material of her dress. She twisted her fingers into his hair pressing his mouth more firmly on her skin. Celorfiwyn smiled to himself as her breathing deepened and her free hand moved over his. He kissed her collarbone, gradually working down. He moved his hand with hers over it to her heart, slowly cupping both their hands over her rising and falling breast. It was as pulled the silk neckline of her dress off her shoulder and pressed his lips against her again that she stiffened. He could feel her heart begin to race under his hand that she had held in hers. 

"Celorfiwyn-"

"What is it?" He asked nuzzling her neck, slowly dropping his mouth to the lower than normal top of her dress. He tried to shift the material further but the way she laid rigid next to him made him stop. "What's wrong?"

"I don't think I should be doing this."

"Only think?" He asked making to kiss her again. She turned her head.

"No I really mean it Celorfiwyn. Stop right there." 

Nodding slowly he rolled onto his side, trying to regain control of his body. He didn't want to push her but he had needed her so badly then he hadn't been able to think. He breathed deeply washing away the last remnants of his desire; finally he opened his eyes and sat up. Áruinne was sat warily on the edge of the bed her back to him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "But I can't. Not yet. I don't know about any other girls you've…"

Celorfiwyn rolled his eyes. "Don't start that conversation Áruinne. I love you." He moved round to where she was and sat next to her taking her hand. "It's me who should be sorry, I lost control, I didn't mean to but you are stunning."

Áruinne laughed weakly. "You too, but I'm the beginner here." She kissed him lightly on the lips and walked to the door. "See you later." She added with a sly grin. When she had disappeared out of sight Celorfiwyn flopped back onto his bed with his hands over his eyes and groaned. She's such a tease and she damn well knows it he thought silently. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Celorfiwyn! Play properly! The mum is NOT going to go on a murdering spree!"

Celorfiwyn sighed and moved his wooden figure with the neatly sewn gown away from the huddled mass of dolls awaiting slaughter. Unurith grabbed the doll and took away the bow from the tiny wooden hands.

"That belongs to the dad. Here you can have her back but remember she is a lovely mother whose child has been kidnapped by orcs. She is not an evil bow wielder." 

"Whatever. Why can't I have a weapon?"

"Because! She's the mum she doesn't have a weapon. Girls don't." Unurith explained in an exasperated voice.

"Huh, you try telling that to some girls around here."

"What?"

"Never mind."

They continued with the enactment in silence for a few minutes, until Unurith spoke again.

"Why the long face Celorfiwyn?"

"No reason."

"Oh."

Silence followed again for several minutes in which the eldest brother doll came home and valiantly offered to go rescue his kidnapped brother. Celorfiwyn resisted the temptation to kill him with an orc doll hidden in the nearby 'bushes' or to normal people, behind the chair leg. 

"So she didn't let you sleep with her then?" Asked Unurith innocently not looking up from the unfolding drama.

"No, she- what did you say?" Celorfiwyn said incredulously.

"Did she sleep with you?" 

Unurith was already on her feet and running when Celorfiwyn had registered her words. She screamed giddily as she flew down the steps Celorfiwyn at her heels.

"How do you know about that Unurith? Your nine years old!" He yelled as he chased her. She hit the forest floor, scooping up her dress and running like wild orcs were at her back. Her small legs were outdone by Celorfiwyn's long strides though and he snatched her up in his arms swinging her around in the air. She laughed loudly as he twirled her around. He dropped her to his side and held her tightly; she wrapped her arms around his neck, her grin as wide as a Cheshire cat's.

"You're a star Unurith." 

"I know." 

They both laughed and touched noses. 

"C'mon let's go and rescue that poor baby doll."

Unurith hugged her brother tightly and let him carry her back to their game. 

Celorfiwyn's mother watched her two children and smiled. She knew her son had a lot of love to give.

A/N: whoooooooooooooo!! I'm so hyped up now! I loved writing this chapter!

Kat I heard about the dance mat attacking you! But how did you manage to break your ankle? Muppet. Lol. Get your next chapter up soon!!  


	11. gold leaves

A/N: NOOOO! *squeals* Kat don't fracture your other ankle! 

Alrighty folks this chapter is super duper cute with ickle Celen. BIG THANKS TO EMMITHAR AND CARRIE coz they let me steal the idea from their fic. 

Oh and thanks to Liv Tyler for getting married in the Caribbean! I mean I could AFFORD to get to Leeds! Now there's no chance of hanging outside annoying the guests…*sarcasm plastered all over her face overlaying OUTRAGED indignance*    

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A single leaf, in the golden colour of autumn drifted gently down from the tree that had held it throughout the long summer. It landed neatly on a pile of other fallen leaves in hues of fiery red and burnt oranges. The lush green of the forest in summer had faded over the months carrying away with it the heat and intensity of the season. Now the only reminders of the lazy summer days were the few leaves that still hung on the trees and the memories locked away. But the passing of the summer was not to be mourned because all knew that it would return with the passing year and there was a new season and new challenges to be embraced.

The forest floor was a sea of colour and the huge expanse looked like an intricately woven rug. Leaves were sent skittering away under the paws of Arwen as she ran through them. She gave a little bark as one leaf drifted past her nose and she extended a silvery grey paw to swat it. After all the leaves had been suitably pawed she looked around wondering what to do next. Cocking her head to one side and flopping down one ear in the most endearing way she could she fixed her little master with a pleading gaze. 

"No, I don't want to play." He whimpered. Arwen gave an annoyed bark and ran to the tree that held her master above her head. She reached up as far as she could, standing on her hind legs and scratching at the trunk. 

"No! Go away Arwen! I don't want to play!"

With a disgruntled look the puppy lay at the base of the tree and practised being a guard dog with her ears pricked. 

Above the recumbent dog Celen sat in the lowest bough of the tree. He brought his knees up and tucked them under his chin, wrapping his arms around them. His delicate features were brought down in a frown of sadness and his bright blue eyes glistened with suppressed tears. Clutched in his hand was a piece of yellowy parchment, the edge was crumpled where he was gripping it tightly. In ruddy ink it read:

Celen Greenleaf – Studies Report 

What followed was a glowing report from Celen's tutor Isidith. She mentioned that he was an exceptionally bright and able pupil who loved what he did and pushed himself to see what he could do. There was nothing more that any parent or student could want, Isidith described a perfect pupil. 

But the whiteness of Celen's knuckles as he grasped the paper did not give the impression of a happy child. He rocked back and forth and the tears that had been threatening to overspill trickled out of his eyes and ran down his cheeks in salty rivulets. With a saddening cry he dashed them from his face with the back of his hand and threw the paper from him in frustration. 

Arwen gave a little yelp as the paper fluttered past her and she caught it deftly in her mouth. She sprang to her feet to return it to her master but as she turned around a small figure landed on the ground next to her. She stumbled back in shock dropping the report and faltered while she regained her feet. Before she could snatch at the paper it was whipped from under her and Celen was running as fast as he could. With a joyous leap she gave chase, not knowing that tears spilled down her master's face and his eyes stung as the wind dried them. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Isidith placed her cup back down on what she thought was the table. A dark red stain began to form on the piece of paper she was reading and she tutted irritably moving the cup. It had been a long day and she had just had the arduous task of teaching Fiarén and the rest of his friends. It wasn't that they didn't want to learn it's just she couldn't tear the boy's minds away from weapons and the girl's from gossiping. Pushing the last couple of hours out of her mind Isidith picked up her quill and wrote her comment on the bottom of an essay in Quenya. The tick she was about to place on it was stopped as the door crashed open. She whirled around to see a distraught Celen. Before she could speak he ran forward and tugged fretfully at her sleeve.

"Isidith you've got to change it! You've just got to! I can't stand it if you don't!"

"Shhh. Celen, slow down." Tenderly she pushed stray blonde hairs back from his flushed face. She could see that he had been crying and his sapphire eyes still sparkled. Her face became concerned, it was rare to see Celen in such a state he was always calm and quite shy. Leaving her half marked work she got up from her chair and knelt in front of the young prince. Taking his tiny hands in hers she spoke

"What's the matter Celen? Tell me slowly and clearly."

"You have to change my report!" 

"Why? It's an outstanding report, your parents will be proud."

"I don't care about them! I don't want them to be proud, I want…" He trailed off into sniffles. 

"Why not Celen? What's brought this on?" 

The elfling's lip began to tremble and Isidith put her arm around him drawing him to her. The prince's words started out trembling but his voice gained stature as he told his teacher everything.

"B-b-because if I had a bad r-r-report then I could be more like th-th-them. They have lots of f-f-friends and they don't get good marks. And they have bows! I can't play with them because I don't have a bow. And they laugh at me because I get good reports and the gold leaves. So if I didn't have a good report and I threw all my gold leaves away and I had a bow then I'd have more friend's than just you and Arwen." 

"Who are they Celen?"

"The other children."

Isidith sighed and hugged the little prince. She knew that he didn't have any friend's in his class but she hadn't known how much it affected him. He always seemed so happy. His favourite place was sat in the secluded window seat, his back against the cushions, a book balanced on his knees and Arwen at his feet. When he was sat like that and the light illuminated his golden blonde hair Isidith had been moved. He was like a child to her because he spent most of his day in her classroom reading or writing even when it wasn't his lessons. This news troubled her.

"Celen you mustn't listen to them, and definitely don't throw away your gold leaves. Now where is this report of yours?" Celen handed over the mauled piece of parchment. Isidith eyed the crumpled paper with its teeth marks and smudged writing. 

"Please Isidith, please change it. I want a friend, just one will do. A friend that can talk and isn't busy like you and mummy and daddy." His little eyes pleaded with her, round and blue like saucers. She hesitated, she desperately wanted to make that little face smile but it would be wrong to let him give in to peer pressure.

"Alright, I'll think about it." She said taking the report. His smile was so wide and honest that it brought tears to her eyes. He flung his arms around her neck and hugged her tight before running off.

"Thank you!" He called back as he scampered out with his puppy. 

Isidith shook her head as she was left there knelt on the floor of her classroom. She had a feeling that that smile and those endearing eyes, the sweet ignorant innocence that made you want to protect him would break a lot of hearts in future years. It also made her realise why Kĩyara was so drawn to her husband because the little prince was his spitting image. But what to now she had told him she'd think about it?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Isidith knocked on the door in front of her. She twisted a strand of her light brown hair around her finger as she always did when she had something on her mind. In her other hand was clutched Celen's report.

"Come in." Came the voice from the other side of the door. Carefully Isidith pushed open the door and entered the room. It was medium sized but light and airy. In the fading evening light it was lit gold in places and in deep shadow in others. Sat at a large desk facing the wide open doors to the balcony was Legolas. He had a pen in his hand and looked up from what he was writing as she walked in with an open and welcoming look. However in contrast Kĩyara was lying upside down on the sofa that occupied one wall of the study. She had her trousered legs up against the wall and her head was hanging off the edge of the couch, her hair falling to the floor. 

"Erm, my lord? What is Lady Kĩyara doing?"

"What? Oh don't ask." He said giving his wife a sidelong look. 

"I'm bored! He's working and I have nothing to do so I came to annoy him." Said Kĩyara mischievously.

Isidith raised her eyebrows.

"I know, you won't guess she was an Elder would you?"

Isidith smiled politely but didn't answer the question, thinking it prudent not to start an argument between the two.

"So what did you want?"

"My Lord it's your son Celen. He was very upset today about something some of the other boys in his class have been saying. He-"

Isidith was cut off by a loud thump as Kĩyara toppled off the sofa.

"OW! What! What's happened to my baby?" Her green eyes were wide as she scrambled to get on her feet.

"Kĩyara get off the floor please, Isidith was telling us. What did happen Isidith? Is he alright?"

Isidith looked at the two concerned faces in front of her, the faces that would do anything for their child, the two who loved him more than she could imagine. It was hard to tell them exactly what he had said but she did and when she had finished she felt better. 

"Thank you Isidith. You'll let us know if anything else happens won't you?"

"Of course. He's such a affectionate child, it's hard to see him upset like this."

Legolas nodded his agreement. Isidith inclined her head in acknowledgement and left the room. 

Legolas sighed and pulled Kĩyara to sit on his lap. She kissed his cheek and nestled her head on his shoulder welcoming his arms around her. 

"What are we going to do? I feel awful, how can we not have seen how unhappy our baby is?" Kĩyara whispered. 

"I don't know, maybe we don't spend enough time with him. Maybe…"

Legolas trailed off, he didn't know anymore than Kĩyara did. All he could do was give his wife a comforting kiss. 

"I'll think of something, don't worry." He said softly.

"I try not to, but he's so small Legolas. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For wanting me not to worry, it didn't think I'd ever want someone to protect me, but I do."

Legolas smiled his answer and stroked her hair, thinking of how much she had changed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Night had fallen earlier with the autumn months and only candles and the bright moon lighted the palace. It was long since the inhabitants of the Court had retired to bed, and the only sound was the whispering of the wind against shutters, closed to bar its cool chill from entering the snug rooms. In the royal chamber all was not calm though.

"Kĩyara if you don't stop it you'll be sleeping on the floor."

The few candles left burning in the outstretched hands of the effigy of Tuiena at the head of the bed cast a flickering light over the two. 

"I can't help it!" Said Kĩyara irritably, turning over for the umpteenth time. 

Legolas rolled his eyes and grimaced. 

"Please, for my sanity, stop wriggling. I want some quilt too." He yanked at the pale cream quilt regaining his fair share. 

"I can't sleep Legolas! All I can think about is our little boy."

The blonde elf let out a heart felt sigh and turned over to look into his wife's bright green eyes. He put his arms around her pulling her close and kissing the top of her head.

"Now sleep, otherwise I will make you sleep on the floor."

Kĩyara smiled, he had made her before but she couldn't help being so fidgety.

Just as Legolas thought she had finally dropped off to sleep her eyes snapped open again. He gave her a deeply frustrated look.

"Don't look at me like that, I thought I heard something."

"You were never asleep were you?" Kĩyara grinned in reply but shushed him.

"No seriously I can hear fe-"

The door to their chamber opened slowly and a shaft of bright moonlight fell on the floor, they tiny figures of a boy and dog were outlined in its sylvan rays. Quickly Celen closed the door giving the darkness in the hall a fearful look before running over to his parents. He stood nervously at the edge of the bed, peering at his parents cosy under the blanket.

"Did you have a bad dream little one?"

He shook his head vigorously.

"What is it then?"

"Can I get in?" He replied in a diminutive voice.

Legolas nodded smiling. Celen clambered up and burrowed under the covers, popping up between his parents, a little grin playing about his mouth. However it soon faded. Tenderly Kĩyara stroked his hair, soothing his agitated expression. When Celen had settled in and claimed his section of quilt it became apparent that he was very much awake and he babbled on inconsequentially for a while. When he eventually fell silent, the clouded face of disquiet resumed his features. He looked very thoughtful and in due course he asked the question he had been considering.

"Ate're?"

"Yes Celen?" Legolas replied.

"Do you think you could make me a bow? A proper one?"

"I think that would be very possible yes."

"When?"

"In a few weeks when I've got all my work done."

"Alright."

Kĩyara shook her head disbelievingly at Legolas. His few words to his son had in seconds changed the forlorn look to one of contentment. She smiled lovingly at the two blonde haired, blue-eyed elves she loved so much. One cradled in her arms, the other with his arms around her.

A/N: Thank you I'll be here all week! Keep the reviews coming! Any mistakes or drop in writing standard towards the end is because I have been at the stables from 7am to 6pm and I'm knackered. But I had to finish and post because heidi and kat say so.


	12. what the night hides

A/N: Hey, hey! Anyone else have an opinion on the orli/leggles debate? If I had to choose I'd have Leggles any day!  I mean what with the bows and immortality… ****

THIS CHAPTER IS R RATED. R FOR SEX. BECAUSE THAT IS WHAT THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS! BE WARNED! However it's quite tasteful and isn't done just for the sake of it. There is a point! Plus its soooo sweet of them. Can you guess who yet? It's very fluffy and contrived but this is the undying lands so it can happen how I want it! *pokes out tongue*

** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Isidith signed the last sheet of parchment in her delicate hand and placed it on the pile that occupied most of her desk. She sighed and took a deep draught from the sweet fruit drink on her desk. It had been a long few weeks, she along with the other three tutors in the palace, had had the arduous task of filling in a report for every pupil they taught. These number a few hundred because all the elves of the realm were allowed tuition if they so wished it. 

As the sound of footsteps came down the corridor Isidith groaned. Was it that time already? It turned out that indeed it was because a few seconds later the classroom doors opened and in streamed the twenty or so elves she was to teach. They were making such a din that she had to shout to be heard above them.

"Class! Quiet! Nilmadë quiet please!"

When eventually they had settled down and had stopped shuffling on their chairs and fidgeting with their desks Isidith took a breath and began. This class contained the oldest students, many of them had been taught by her for nearly twenty or thirty years, she could barely recall which now. And still, she thought silently, I have to go through this like they were ten year olds. 

"…the great writers- Celorfiwyn go put it on my desk- of the third and…" 

Dejectedly Celorfiwyn walked to the front of the class and put the dagger down, as he walked back past Isidith she spoke to him again.

"You can have it back at the end of the lesson. How old are you now? There's always someone, we are learning Quenyan writers…"

It seemed to Isidith there was never a perfect lesson with this class; there was always a disruption, they were too eager to be done and away to take much notice. She wondered at how brothers and sisters could be so different too, eyeing Áruinne turning around to whisper to her brother who was paying even less attention. Those two's younger brother was more capable than them. 

Eventually the end neared and Isidith took her place back behind her desk, flopping gratefully into the soft seat behind her desk. 

"Right when I call you name you can come collect your reports," there was a groan from the class who visibly slumped in their chairs, "and I want your parents to see them! I'll know if they don't because the way these look I should have a queue of angry parents…right Isorfir."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"SATISFACTORY! Since when has my work been just satisfactory?" Áruinne howled five minutes later. The seven friends sat despondently on a flight of steps that were in the warming autumn sun. They read and re-read their reports willing the words to change. 

"My mum's going to kill me."

"Me too, but she'll have to dig me up because my dad'll have done it first."

"Room for improvement? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Needs to concentrate? I concentrate!"

"This has gone so, so wrong. In our last year as well."

"Well mine's alright, I got a diligent and dependable." Six other faces turned to glare at Héthien, who raised her hands in protest.

"Sorry! I'll shut up now…"

A general sound of disgust ran around the assembled elves and they shook their heads. They sat in silence hoping against hopes that they wouldn't have to go and show their parents the reports. 

Áruinne looked over the words again, none of them were particularly critical but there was nothing much positive either. She took a deep unsteady breath, she had been so confident. She had tried her hardest all throughout the year hadn't she? All the memories of the whispered conversations with Fiarén, all the notes passed to Celorfiwyn and the giggles with Héthien and Nilmadë haunted her though. The pressure of the tears welling up behind her eyes eventually overcame her and they began to slide down her cheeks. Hurriedly she got up and tried to walk away before they noticed but it wasn't to be so.

"Áruinne? What's the matter? That report doesn't mean anything don't worry." Celorfiwyn said earnestly getting up to walk after her. He sat back down though from a stony look that could have crushed even the most optimistic person, directed at him by his once best friend. Fiarén instead followed his sister and Celorfiwyn was left to watch his distressed girlfriend leave with her brother's comforting arm. 

He closed his eyes letting the bitter-sweetness of the situation wash over him. How could something that brought him so much pleasure bring him the worst heart wrenching pain as well? Losing Fiarén was like losing a brother.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Áruinne wiped one last stray tear from her cheek in the flickering torchlight of the night corridors. It had been worse than she had expected, in a bid of brotherly love the two royal children had presented their reports together. Instead of the shouting, which Áruinne had fully expected, there was quiet disappointment from her father and a sad look from her mother, who wished she could comfort them but dare not. 

Sighing she pushed open the door to her chamber and then stopped dead in her tracks. 

"What are you doing here?"

"You see! That's what you say when people arrive unannounced in your bedroom. It wasn't just me." Said Celorfiwyn. He was sat cross-legged on her bed, the tiny candles around her elaborate headboard and statue already lit, creating a soft, dreamy atmosphere. The room was warm and inviting, the curtains drawn on to keep out the chill autumn night.

"Sorry, I'm glad you're here."

"Are you feeling alright now? I tried to follow but…"

"I know, but you're here now." She replied walking over to the bed and laying with her back against the head board and her knees tucked up. A grin played on Celorfiwyn's lips but faded when he saw the look of weariness and hurt on Áruinne's face. He crawled to sit next to her and she gratefully rested her head on his shoulder, letting him stroke her hair soothingly.

"How did it go?"

"Oh it was terrible," she moaned closing her eyes and letting Celorfiwyn's touch sooth her, "my father just stood there. He didn't say anything for ages, he was so disappointed, and then when he did he just said to try harder and left it at that. Shouting I could have dealt with but that was rough. I feel so bad about it. I could tell mother wanted to say something but she's always torn. She was disappointed but she knows that I am too. She daren't say anything though because she doesn't want to upset father. Urgh it was so difficult…"

Tenderly Celorfiwyn kissed the side of her head and then her lips, stroking her cheek. Contentedly Áruinne kissed him back, this was a comfort that she needed now, someone to hold her and let her talk unquestioningly. Celorfiwyn was all that for her and more. The closeness of him and the way a warmth spread through her whenever he touched her dazed her. She could barely think straight, but it was bliss. She could forget anything when he kissed her. His fingertips traced down the line of her neck, running along her collarbone, touching the edge of her dress' neckline…It was like pouring a bucket of water over her, the moment she felt his hands wander below her collar she became like a deer poised to flee. She broke the kiss and took his hand from her.

"What? What is it?" He murmured not noticing the look on her face.

"Celorfiwyn! Please don't put me under this pressure."

"What are you on about?" He looked up then into her blue eyes and realised. Her whole body was tensed and her eyes showed her apprehension like pools of deep uncertainty, like a cornered animal. It dawned on him finally that she was scared of what he was doing. It hadn't occurred to him before that all this was new to her. 

"Look," She said turning to face him, her voice notably controlled, "I don't know what you expect of me. I don't know what I'm doing, I've never…I'm sorry." She looked away.

Celorfiwyn shook his head at the look of apology on her beautiful face. It touched him to the heart and he knew that he could wait a thousand years for her if that's what it had to be.

"No Áruinne. It's me who is sorry, it never dawned on me that you would feel pressured. I don't mean to seem so domineering. I just never thought about it before…if you don't want to than that's fine." He said with all the sincerity in his heart. 

"I-I just don't know Celorfiwyn! I don't know…my father…"

"It's your choice, not his. If you don't want to make that decision now, then I'll wait as long as I have to, just so long as you promise that you'll be here."

Áruinne looked long and hard at him. His honey blonde hair and deep, rich eyes held her captivated. His light cheekbones and the little half grin that he did, the way he moved, the way she loved to watch him. The way he laughed and the way he could be so sincere and every word he spoke came right from his heart. He wasn't afraid to do the right thing and he wasn't afraid of seeming weak. Just now the candles glowed softly, illuminating his face in a gentle gold light, they reflected in his eyes and gave him a golden halo. A lump rose in the princess' throat, this was the perfect place, and she knew now the perfect time. In answer she threw herself forward hugging him tightly, fresh tears spilling down her face in waves of joy.

"Yo-youv'e m-made m-e c-cry now."

Celorfiwyn untangled himself and looked at her half laughing half smiling face streaming with tears. He smiled back at her. She was flawless he decided. 

"If you don't want to tell me."

"No, here and now is right. Celorfiwyn, I love you."

As Áruinne had done minutes earlier he just looked at her. Took in her bottomless sapphire eyes covered by long lashes, long rich waves of auburn hair that fell to her waist and delicate face and soft lips. Her passion for everything she loved, her put on imperious manner and the way it caved to reveal a warm and loving heart. 

"I love you too." He said bringing his lips to hers, and gently and carefully laying her back on the bed like she were a precious and delicate flower.

He kissed her like there was no one else in the world, smoothing her hair back from her face and tucking it neatly behind her ear. He drew back and smiled to reassure her, and was overjoyed when she reached up to pull him back to her. Celorfiwyn promised himself that he wouldn't hurt her, wouldn't rush her and above all he would make her feel so loved she would cry for joy.

He moved his hand once again to her collar and this time she did not protest, but let him pull the floaty material off her shoulder. He moved his lips from hers and worked his way down her neck teasing her skin and making her entangle her fingers in his hair. Gently and ever so slowly he let his hand wander down over the bodice of her dress, feeling the curves of her body through the light pearly material. He came to a stop just below her hip and cautiously began to hitch up the material until he could feel the smooth skin of her thigh under his fingers. He waited, letting her get used to the feel of his hands on her bare skin. To his surprise her hand closed over his lifting the material higher.

"Take it off." She whispered into his ear. Áruinne sat up to let him pull the cloth over her head; he did so and let the dress fall to the floor unnoticed. Áruinne's hair tumbled down over her bare shoulders and rested against the creamy soft linen of her shift in gentle contrast. 

"Are you going to sit there all night?" Murmured Celorfiwyn leaning forward once more to kiss her neck. Nervously Áruinne smiled and let her hands be guided to the clasps on Celorfiwyn's shirt. As the material slid off his shoulders he pushed her back onto the yielding feather pillows once more, letting the sensation of her soft hands on his bare chest take him further. Undisruptively as he could he wriggled out of his trousers and let them too fall onto the floor. 

Áruinne turned her head to the side as he kissed her shoulder and chest. Celorfiwyn glanced up and saw the look on her face as she closed her eyes in ecstasy. He grinned to himself and pulled on the tie holding her shift to her body. It gave easily and he peeled the body hugging material off. Ever so briefly he felt her tense as he beheld her for the first time entirely devoid of any clothing. Celorfiwyn couldn't say anything and merely swallowed as he gazed longingly at her laid beneath him. The strong yet graceful features of her face were carried throughout her body and she watched him unflinchingly. He gaped at her like had done with no other girl.

"Áruinne…" He whispered hoarsely.

"What is it? Don't you like me?"

He shook his head, "No you're perfect." She smiled the smile of an angel and Celorfiwyn wondered how much longer he could wait. His self-control was tested to the limit, as his hands were free to wander over her entirely bare body. Smiling to himself he let his lips wander further and further down her silky skin, teasing the gentle curve of her breast. Gently he pushed her breast up with his hand to feel the rhythmic pulse of her heartbeat, it was slow and steady, but it was to change as he kissed her again, eliciting the softest moan from her. That sound from her sweet lips drove him to distraction and he could think of nothing else but her and the pleasure so insurmountable as to be nearing pain that she made him feel. Returning once more to kiss her lips he let his hand run down the side of her body until it came to her hips. Then, as tenderly as he was able, he slid his hand around to her inner thigh, gently pushing her legs apart.

Áruinne stiffened under him, this was the closest yet he had come to taking her, and she was unsure despite the feelings that rampaged unchecked throughout her body, clouding her eyes and slowing her thoughts. 

"Celorfiwyn I…" She whispered as he drew back to kiss her cheek.

"I won't hurt you, I promise." He told her in a voice that was strained from the control he had over himself. She nodded half smiling and he kissed her nose. Then, with her acceptance, he brought himself into her. Áruinne gasped as he filled her body and mind completely, a feeling like no other she had experienced before. He smiled reassuringly at her, balancing himself over her letting her get used to the feeling, gritting his teeth because she was more than he had ever imagined. He looked down lovingly at her wide-open eyes and listened to her deep breaths as she fought to control her body.

"Let it take over." He whispered right in her ear. "Don't fight it."

He felt her relax around him and he smiled satisfied as he began to move steadily inside her. At first she lay still, but soon when Celorfiwyn let the strength of the feelings coursing through his veins drive him further, she began to move with him. He smiled inwardly to himself and grasped her hips to guide her. She was so utterly perfect he thought as she moaned and pulled desperately at him, reaching the peak of her climax. She lay docilely under him as he finally let himself be overcome and he lay still over her, the memory of the overpowering peak washing from his body, receding already. Áruinne's breathing was harsh and she looked up at him her eyes alight. 

"Why did you never show me that before?" She breathed out as he rolled off her to lie beside her.

"I tried, remember?"

"That was…" She trailed off unable to find the words to describe what had just possessed her. Celorfiwyn grinned at her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling the sheets over them. He settled himself into the soft pillows and kissed her hair. 

"Wait until you see what else I can how you…" He muttered quietly, closing his eyes, but Áruinne was already asleep, lost in dreams of her lover.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Why did you never show me that before?"

"I tried, remember?"

"That was…"

"Wait until you see what else I can show you…"

Celen listened intently to the few whispered lines of conversation from his sister's room. He had only been there a few a seconds and had heard the voices. It puzzled him, why was Celorfiwyn in Áruinne's room so late at night? He'd obviously found something important, but what Celen had no idea. Frowning he continued the journey to his parent's room, the nightmare he had had following him all the way down the corridor. He put one hand on Arwen's head for comfort, a disappearing silhouette in the night.

A/N: okay please tell me that was tasteful? Please? *breaks down into sobs* I'm sorreeeee! ANYWAY I liked it so there. And no Celen did not hear the whole thing! 

Kat that chapter was soooo amusing! Selph and the cooker rock!! 


	13. those who know

A/N: Hey, hey! Sorry I haven't updated for ages but I've been on holiday in Scotland, watching the cute farmers son…*drifts off then realises where she is* and you'll never believe it but the farmer's other cute son goes to the same uni as Prince William! So there! Anyways, thanks to kat for booting me back into shape, here is the next chapter…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Mmmm…" Áruinne screwed up her face, not wanting to wake up. She stretched her arms and yawned widely, keeping her eyes closed against the pervading sunlight. Muttering she rolled onto her side clutching at the sheets, desperately hanging onto sleep. A warm memory came floating back to her and she smiled, her face turning into a picture of far off ecstasy. 

"It was a good dream…" She said to herself, revelling in the mental pictures it brought.

"What was?" 

The voice cut through Áruinne's warm hazy thoughts, and chased away any remnants of sleep that happened to be clinging to her. Her eyes snapped open, the soft content look on her face vanishing only to be replaced by shock. She gulped and slowly rolled over, dreading what she was about to see. Stood half dressed by her bed was Celorfiwyn, his torso bare, smiling at her.

"Oh nooo…" Áruinne moaned putting her hand to her head. Consequences piled up in her mind, obliterating any shred of the pleasure of the previous night. Already she could hear her father's voice, angry and disbelieving.

"What is it Áruinne?" The mattress gave slightly as Celorfiwyn bent over her, his chocolate eyes round and concerned. She looked up at him bowed over her, his face lined with worry for her, and her heart melted, forgetting all the fear of only a moment ago. She reached up and lightly brushed her fingertips over his lips, her hand fell back and she sighed deeply. 

"Nothing for you to worry about, I was just…"

"Regretting it?" 

"No…yes…partly." Celorfiwyn forced a smile and flopped down onto the bed beside her. Grimacing Áruinne turned to lay her hand on his chest.

"It's not your fault Celorfiwyn, I told you I wanted to." 

"Still, I should have thought about it, you're the princess for god's sake. Until you woke up I was fine, now your putting all this doubt in my mind. It's my fault I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"" 

Áruinne propped herself up on her elbow, and ran her free hand over Celorfiwyn's jawline so he was forced to look at her. 

"Sorry." She said in a winning and endearing voice. "Forgive me?"

He frowned jokingly at her. "Alright. But don't go scaring me like that again. I can't exactly take last night back again." 

Áruinne looked at him seriously, her mind forming a conclusion that she had subconsciously known ever since she got over the first shock of realising what they had done. "I don't want you to." Celorfiwyn smiled cheekily at her. 

"I wouldn't have done anyway, I mean how many elves can say they slept with a princess? Your brother can't even get Celede to kiss him, which is amazing because she'll kiss anything with two legs, Nilmadë refuses stoutly to go with Elwing, I think I beat them all-" 

Celorfiwyn jumped up just in time to avoid the pillow Áruinne hurled at him. 

"Celorfiwyn!" The Princess exclaimed indignantly reaching for more ammo. Laughing, Celorfiwyn peered over the edge of the bed, a cheeky grin pulling at the corners of his mouth. "Joke!" He protested innocently. He wasn't so quick this time though and the pillow hit him in the face. "Well really!" He said tossing it back onto the bed. "A vicious attack!"  

"I don't believe you said that!" Áruinne said laughing disbelievingly. 

"Revenge!" Shouted Celorfiwyn, ignoring her mock outrage and jumping on the bed, sending her falling back. He pinned her down, her body shaking with laughter.

"So I'm a conquest am I?" 

"Yes, a bloody difficult one-" He said trying to talk, laugh and kiss her at the same time. 

"Conquest indeed!" Áruinne giggled, "You'll pay for that!" With surprising strength she shoved him off her, but Celorfiwyn kept tight hold and she ended up straddled over him. She gave a withering look at his impish smile. 

"Don't get any ideas."

"Would I?"

Áruinne grinned and leant forward to kiss him. Just when her lips met his she leapt back with a shriek. Celorfiwyn fell into fresh peels of laughter as he tickled her bare stomach again.

"Don't! I'm ticklish!" She yelled writhing to escape him. 

Eventually she fell still, exhausted from laughing so hard. Celorfiwyn grinned, lying beside her.

"Your sneaky." Áruinne pouted. He wrinkled his nose and sighed.

"I'm going to have to go angel. My mother will be looking for me soon, hopefully I can get out before the palace wakes up." He gave her a swift kiss, getting up and retrieving the rest of his clothes. All too soon he was giving her one last disarming smile and closing the door behind him. Áruinne sighed sadly and waved at the place where he had just been stood.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Celorfiwyn, if I didn't know better I'd say you weren't home last night." 

Guiltily the blonde elf looked at the floor, avoiding his mother's accusing gaze.  Elebriwien sighed. She knew what he had been doing, it wasn't the first time he had appeared in yesterday's clothes and his bed had been unslept in. Deep down she knew she couldn't stop him, but she wanted to warn him. He was young, despite how mature he acted. She didn't want him making a mistake that would rule the rest of his life. 

"I stayed out at Isorfir's." He lied quickly. 

It pained Elebriwien more that he would lie. She clutched the small elfling in her arms tighter, all her energy focused on her eldest son.

"No you didn't Celorfiwyn, don't lie to me. You can't even look me in the eye."

"Sorry." He muttered, pushing past her and running up the stairs, taking them two at a time and disappearing out of sight. 

"What was all that about?" Said a tall elf emerging from the room next to Elebriwien and coming to take her in his arms. 

"Oh Elrol." She breathed leaning her head against him. "Celorfiwyn wasn't home last night and…"

Elrol shook his head and gazed up to where he knew Celorfiwyn was, skulking in his room. He didn't know what to do, confront his son or comfort his wife. Gently he led Elebriwien and the baby to sit down.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Humming gently to herself Áruinne glided down the stairs, a distant look in her eye. She thought vaguely about what to have for breakfast, her whole mind floating on a bed of warm happiness, nothing could spoil this day, or so she thought. When she reached the foot of the stairs her mother was stood just around the corner. Dreamily Áruinne smiled and greeted her

"Morning-"

"Come with me young lady."

Shaken from her idle reverie Áruinne could do nothing but be steered by the firm hand on her arm. Confused Áruinne followed her mother until she came to an abrupt halt in a secluded alcove. The face she was looking at was a far cry from Kĩyara's normal carefree appearance; it was serious if a little stern.

"Did you have sex?"

Áruinne's eyes widened in shock at her mother's frank question. She tried to stutter an answer but couldn't.

"I'm asking you Áruinne Greenleaf if you had sex." 

~^~^~^~^

Kĩyara stared her daughter straight in the eye, unembarrassed and unruffled. She was determined to have answers. 

"Answer me Áruinne."

She knew it was cruel to have her daughter backed into a corner and afraid but she had to know. It was big step and Áruinne was even younger than Kĩyara herself had been.

"Yes." Came the answer in a small and apprehensive voice. Visibly Kĩyara sagged and breathed out.

"With Celorfiwyn?"

"How do you know?" Áruinne's voice was pleading and afraid and that infuriated Kĩyara even more. She was the one who was all too free in talking about sex yet here she was terrifying her own flesh and blood. I should never attempt this sort of thing, she thought miserably. 

"Damn it! Sorry Áruinne I don't mean, well, look I'm not angry. But you're not old enough really."

"I love him mum."

Kĩyara pulled a face sticking out her tongue.

"That's an icky word for a girl who isn't even a hundred. Your father had to literally pull those words from my lips and at times I know he regrets it."

Despite herself Áruinne gave a small laugh. 

"Come on let's find somewhere to sit, I've got this far, don't let me give in now." Kĩyara said dragging her daughter to sit on a bench on a nearby balcony.

The waning autumn sun washed them in balmy light and the world below was littered with hues of gold and red. Sighing Kĩyara put her arm around her daughter and pulled her towards her. 

"It's beautiful isn't it Atara?"

"Yes it- wait your trying to get me off the point aren't you? You know I'm no good at these talks." 

Áruinne smiled.

"You are. You're honest."

"Thank you. That means a lot to me you know, your father talks and thinks like the prince he was brought up to be, but between you and me he's just as bad as me underneath it all. You've done it again, got me off track."

Áruinne listened patiently to her mother's babble, she was dreading what she might say but in a way she wanted to confide in her. Someone to tell what he made her feel someone who knew what it meant. 

"Seriously Áruinne, think about what you're getting into. It's not just about you either. If you got" Kĩyara hesitated but continued "If you got pregnant then Celorfiwyn would be dragged in too. What if it doesn't work out? I can't tell you how difficult this path is. It's not too late, you can go back."

Áruinne shook her head ruefully.

"I can't mother. I don't want to. I woke up this morning and I thought I'd been dreaming and then when he spoke to me I was so scared I couldn't explain it. Scared, can you believe it. Afraid of what you'd say, afraid of what could have happened. Celorfiwyn asked me what was wrong, and I couldn't tell him but he knew mother, he knew. And do you know what really made me decide to carry on and not just tell him it was a mistake?"

Kĩyara shook her head.

"He apologised. He apologised for doing what I asked, he was going to take all the blame on his head so I could back out."

Kĩyara looked long and hard at the young girl sat next to her. She had known how adult Celorfiwyn could be, she had fought next him, and he had seen a lot more than most in his relatively small life, yet this was something so beyond his years Kĩyara was astounded. 

"He's a real gentleman Ári. I don't think you could do better if what you said is true. And, if this is what you want, I won't stop you, or try to talk you out of it."

Áruinne smiled broadly at her mother then burst into tears.

"Hey, less of that." Soothed Kĩyara hugging her child tighter. When the flow of tears had subsided Áruinne spoke.

"How did you know though? Celorfiwyn didn't-"

"No, he didn't don't worry. It was your little brother."

"_Fiar__é__n?"_

"No! Your littler brother silly. He'd had a bad dream and was coming to our room, don't worry he didn't hear everything! Don't look so horrified; your father was still up fuming inside his study, glaring at your reports. I told Celen to keep it a secret." 

Kĩyara looked away from her daughter and over the autumn realm before her. Silently she prayed that Áruinne wouldn't have to tell Legolas at all. He became more like his father everyday and less like the mischievous, carefree elf she had known. Kĩyara knew it wasn't his fault, he felt he had to live up to the traditional standards and being with her made that extra hard, and she didn't care as long as he still loved her. But she did wish he'd go a bit easier on their children, he knew what it was like to have a strict father. Maybe the project with Celen would help.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Hmm?"

"You were staring off into the distance."

"Was I? Sorry. Just thinking. Anyway, I suggest you don't tell your dad just yet. He might blow things out of proportion. Just make sure you think won't you?"

Áruinne nodded. 

"And count, it's important."

Áruinne gave her mother a questioning look. Smiling Kĩyara leant forward to divulge the information that would hopefully stop her having a grandchild in the not too distant future. Áruinne laughed.

"Does that work?"

"It's not foolproof! I mean, well, you're here." 

Áruinne gave her mother a disbelieving look.

"Don't look at me like that! I was young, younger…whatever."

"You're not exactly a role model are you?"

Kĩyara didn't answer; her past wasn't precisely angelic. Instead she kissed the side of Áruinne's head and contented herself to watching the autumn creeping across the world, prophesising a cold and bitter winter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Okly dokly, that was chapter 13! GO ME!! This is going to be longer than fire heart!! So just to recap, Áruinne and Celorfiwyn have decided to be with each other, Kĩyara knows and Celen has to keep it secret (like that's going to last). Celorfiwyn's parents also suspect something is up.                      


	14. dawn until dusk

A/N: Again I'm sorry! I know I keep saying this but I'm sorry it took ages to update! Kat can back up my excuse this time! She lost EVERYTHING and I mean everything when her computer crashed so I have been helping her get it all back off various sites. Plus she was also writing this chapter that died along with the rest of her stuff, I'm writing it now she can get back on track. May all her un-recovered fics and pics rest in peace!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Áruinne hastily swallowed the last mouthful of juice and pushed back her chair, nearly knocking over her little brother in the process. 

"Careful Áruinne!" Exclaimed Legolas

"Sorry Ate're." She replied patting Celen as she passed the little elf. As soon as her slippered feet had left the smooth stone of the Great Hall, she broke into a run lifting the hem of her skirt and taking the stairs two at a time. She arrived breathless and grinning at the door of her room.

"Vedui Celorfiwyn…" She whispered as she opened the door, but there was no one in the chamber. Her face fell, the smile falling from her lips. 

~*~*~*~*~

"Why is she in such a hurry these days?" Asked Legolas shaking his head. Kĩyara didn't answer, _it's not really lying_ she thought to herself _I'm just not denying it_. 

"Has she said anything to you?"  Again the brunette elf didn't answer. "Kĩyara?"

"Hmm?"

"Has she said anything to you?"

"Me? No." _Now that's lying K__ĩ__yara Aithianne. I thought we'd agreed to stop doing that? _  

Legolas gave her a quizzical look and she smiled. He shook his head again.

"Women are mystery to me." 

"Me too, don't worry." Kĩyara answered kissing her husband on the cheek. Just then Celen popped his head between their chairs, breaking off their conversation.

"Ate're? When are we going to make my bow?"

Legolas feigned deep thought, picking up his son and sitting him on his lap. Immediately Celen snuggled into his chest putting his trademark thumb in his mouth. 

"Well let me see, I can't today because I promised Nildur I would look over some of the stores with him." Celen pulled a face from behind his hand and looked pleading at his father. "But if you're good and take your thumb out of your mouth for one minute than I'll see about tomorrow." Celen pulled his thumb away and sat on his hands, grinning sweetly up.

"Do you promise?" 

"I promise." 

With a whoop of joy the elfling leapt from the chair and sped out of the hall, leaving Kĩyara and Legolas to smile at each other. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Celorfiwyn raced down the stairs dodging various younger siblings on his way. He pulled on his cloak as he was running, the clasp unwilling to fasten under his jerking fingers. Just as he was about to reach the forest floor a voice rang out from one of the balconies above.

"Celorfiwyn where are you off to in such a hurry?" 

Grimacing the elf stopped and turned to look up into the face of his father. He smiled politely and prepared the lie. 

"I'm going to practise."

"Not today I'm afraid, we need you to stay and look after your siblings. Me and your mother are going out for the day."

Celorfiwyn's heart fell. They were trying to stop him going out. 

"I can't! Not today, I promised I'd go!" 

Elrol shook his head and disappeared from the balcony, he reappeared a minute later at the foot of the stairs and came close to talk to his son. 

"How long have we looked after you Celorfiwyn? How much have we sacrificed? More than sixty years, all we're asking is one day."

Celorfiwyn sighed, he couldn't say no. What his father said was true and denying it and turning away would kill him with guilt. Reluctantly he agreed with a nod of his head, turning resignedly back towards home. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Áruinne looked compulsively out of the window every few minutes from her vantage point on the bed. However much she wished it there was no blonde elf running through the woods to her window. Perhaps he had forgotten, or perhaps he didn't care. It was an age since breakfast and when they had been supposed to meet. The sun was climbing higher and higher, nearly reaching the peak of its arc like a determined hiker. Still no appearance of him when it finally conquered the mountain in its path pushed her heart deeper into the depths of night. Maybe she was just a conquest, an object to be used and thrown asunder. Used goods. She winced, the words she thought cutting her deep. She forced them back, clinging to rational explanations like a life raft on storm tossed seas. He would be here he would come. She hoped and prayed it with every fibre of her heart, but still her blue eyes gazed longingly out of the open window. The empty scene below mocking her resolve.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"No! I'm not reading you a story!" 

Rilandë pulled at the sleeve of her brother's tunic again, turning her brown eyes upon him in deep pools of pleading. He shook his head again so she held up the book again.

"Please!" 

"No." 

"Please! Read!" 

"No, Rilandë! No means no. Go find Unurith, she'll read to you."

"She changes the words, I want youuuu to read." 

Celorfiwyn ignored the elfling beside him and closed his eyes. The noise of his two brothers play fighting drifted down from their shared bedroom, he didn't want to think about the carnage they would be causing. Unurith's incessant talk could be heard from where she was playing on the landing and, thankfully, Elvynd was peacefully asleep in his cot. Rilandë's voice pierced his calm once more.

"CELORFIWYN!" She bellowed at the top her lungs. Her lightly freckled cheeks glowing red with impatience. "You're boring!" She said stamping her foot and running out of the room. Celorfiwyn heard the crash as she trampled Unurith's make believe land, sending wooden dolls skittering away, then Unurith's outraged squeal and the sound of chasing feet.

"YOU RUINED IT RILANDË!" 

Celorfiwyn let the screams continue for a while before dragging himself from the chair and going to sort them out. He found Rilandë pinned to the floor under Unurith who was screaming wildly about her ruined play set. The darker haired sister writhed underneath, getting one hand free and clawing at the other's face. Celorfiwyn shook his head and grabbed each one by a plaited pigtail, wrenching them apart.

"Stop it!" His voice echoed throughout the house, even the noise from upstairs subsided. Two boys appeared on the curve of the stairs, bandanas around their heads, wooden swords clutched tightly. They had identical grins at the sight of their apprehended sisters, one giggled.

"Anthas!" The tone of Celorfiwyn's voice silenced the smaller elf, both their smiles disintegrating. Just as all were quiet plaintive cries could be heard. Celorfiwyn breathed deeply, calming himself. He knew full well Áruinne would be waiting for him, her beautiful blue eyes searching the view before her window, desperately seeking him. Unless she had given up, probably angry and uncertain. As Celorfiwyn was about to snap and run out leaving his siblings on their own he was saved. 

"What's going on here?" Celorfiwyn turned and to his relief saw Elwing and Nilmadë coming into view. They were obviously back on speaking terms he thought; since they had got back together they had had the most spectacular fights. However they had always conceded and made up. 

"Thank Elbereth." Celorfiwyn said turning his eyes skywards. He released the two girls who stood looking daggers at each other. He ran over to his friends sighing deeply.

"You have to help me. I need a favour."

Elwing nodded seeing the look of distress on his friends face. Nilmadë too gave her consent. 

"What is it?"

"Can you look after these lot? It'd just be for an hour or so. Please?" Celorfiwyn was practically begging. Elwing looked uncertain, he knew what Celorfiwyn's siblings were like. Even now he could see past their angelic faces. However he had the choice taken from him.

"Of course!" Nilmadë said grinning. Her love of challenges came through, not knowing just what she was getting the two of them into. Celorfiwyn smiled broadly at them both grabbing his cloak and running. 

"Where're you going?" Elwing called after him.

"The Palace! Oh and the baby's upstairs!" He yelled back, sprinting through the forest. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Áruinne!" Celorfiwyn called, hauling himself over the balcony from his impromptu ladder in the form of a statue. He pulled himself upright and was immediately beset by the Princess. She threw her arms around him kissing his cheek and then his lips, hurriedly and hungrily. 

"I thought you weren't coming!" 

"I'm sorry. My parents suspect something and made me look after the kids-"

Áruinne let go of him her face worried.

"They don't know it's you, it's alright." 

Áruinne sighed and then laughed. Kissing him again, taking his hand and leading him into her room. 

The soft muslin curtain swished closed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Smiling to himself Celorfiwyn meandered his way back through the forest lost in a daydream. It wasn't until he came to the lane of silvery staircases did he come back to his senses. Immediately he knew something was wrong, he didn't know what it was but something inside him told his legs to run. He ran. 

As he pounded up the stairs he heard the noise. He ripped the curtain aside to find Nilmadë fast asleep, Elvynd in her arms, both of them in Elwing's. Celorfiwyn breathed a sigh of relief and Elwing looked up to greet him.

"Have fun?" He asked a grin playing about his mouth. Celorfiwyn bit his lip grinning too.

"That good?" 

"Shut up Elwing. Where are the rest of the little monsters?"

"Upstairs. We haven't heard anything for ages. Nilmadë's quite taken wi- where're you going?"

"No noise is bad. Very bad." Said Celorfiwyn frantically rushing up to his brothers' bedroom. He stood in the doorway, not believing his eyes as Elwing and the recently awoken Nilamdë joined him.

"My parents are going to kill me." Was all he could say. The four children were sat cross-legged on the floor of the boy's room. Eight brown eyes looked guiltily at him. Four light brown haired elflings sat in a sea of bright paint. Their faces were covered, as were their hands and clothes. Spatters of blue, red and yellow spread out across the room in a multicoloured sea. 

"Quiet is bad you say?" Said Elwing. 

"Major bath time I think. All right all of you stand up and strip down, we're going swimming."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Celorfiwyn thought he would be angry but nothing could spoil this day. Instead he saw the funny side, his youthful nature coming through. Luckily so did Elwing and Nilmadë who were happy to help him clean up. The first stage was operation bath time, trooping through the undergrowth to the bathing pool. The water was deep and crystal clear; it had practically no current and wasn't freezing but pleasantly cool. An overhanging rock served as a diving board and the waterfall at one end was perfect for a shower. 

"Come on then I want a line, you first Anthas. The ringleader can walk the plank first." 

Elwing laughed, Celorfiwyn had a gift with children. With a squeal Anthas ran and dive-bombed into the water, an expanding cloud of colour emanating from where he had dipped below the surface. One after the other the children jumped in with shrieks of delight. Celorfiwyn stood with his hands on his hips above the swimming children satisfied. Just then Elwing laughed and ran up behind him shoving the elf off balance, however his prank backfired as they both went tumbling down, fully clothed, hitting the water with a splash and causing a tidal wave. Surfacing Celorfiwyn made a face of indignation. 

"Oh you'll pay Elwing." 

Someone splashed some water, hitting Celorfiwyn on the back of the head. 

"And whoever that was!" What ensued was a water fight full of shrieks and whoops as the water sloshed around, used as ammo. As Celorfiwyn surfaced again, he saw Isorfir, Héthien, Fiarén and Áruinne at the edge of the pool with Nilmadë. Smiling he waded over, the water swirling around his chest.

"We followed the noise." Laughed Héthien. Celorfiwyn was lost for words. Today had started off so badly put now it topped anything he had felt before. He had a girl he loved, friends and the best brothers and sisters in the world. All were here, and a feeling of such joy coursed through him that he could find no words to describe it. Áruinne gave one look at his face and she laughed pulling off her dress and diving into the water in only her shift. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

As dusk fell the younger elves eyelids began to droop. A crackling fire illuminated the scene, all the elves of all ages, sat around the flickering flames. Their beautiful faces in shadow and light, laughing and smiling. Celorfiwyn had Rilandë on his lap, the cheeky elfling's face buried against him. Áruinne sat next to him her hand entwined with his. Across the rising flames sapphire blue eyes watched them angrily, Fiarén could not bring himself to speak to Celorfiwyn. Even after all this time had elapsed he could not forgive the one he had regarded as a brother for taking away his sister. He had joined in the laughter and the fun, splashing about in the water with others, but he had not once intentionally gone near his old friend. The icy wall unbroken between what he saw as him and them. 

Celorfiwyn tried to catch Fiarén's eye, and for a vague hopeful moment he thought he would smile. But he did not, looking away instead. 

Later as Celorfiwyn had handed Áruinne back to her brother, neither looking at each other, he felt a tug at his sleeve. Rilandë looked up at him, her body shrouded in a fluffy towel pulled up over her head. Her smiling face peered up at him, her eyes sleepy. She said just one thing that Celorfiwyn knew would stay with him forever.

"I love you." 

Gently the older elf bent down and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too."

A/N: How cute is that?! I love Celorfiwyn! I know it got a bit messy towards the end but I thought it was fun! Next chapter is Legolas getting angry…very angry…              


	15. ending up like us

A/N: A reallllyyy big thanks to Heidi. This chapter would have been SOOOO crap without her! You see we spend alllll lunchtime just talking it over and that way you get this!!! Which I hope you enjoy reading as much as I loved writing it! Oh and don't worry he's not gone nasty, he's just a little stressed, that's all. Come save me Leggles! *Does damsel in distress bit but no one appears* bugger.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In front of the tiny blonde prince a forest stretched out as far as his eyes could see. It was dark and he held his bow protectively out, ready to do battle with whatever came his way in this jungle. Something shifted next to him and a muffled voice was borne on the air. Keeping perfectly still the elfling strained his ears. The voice came again. He smiled, carefully putting away his bow and pulling out his dagger. He was ready. With a swift movement of his arm he plunged the blade deep into the orc that appeared out of the nearest shadow. It screamed and fell to the floor. 

A sudden bright light flooded Celen's blue eyes and he reached up a hand to shade them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Legolas felt an abrupt pain in his leg and frowned. Bending down from his seat at the breakfast table he lifted the corner of the cloth covering it. Stood as if holding an imaginary knife was his youngest son, squinting up into the sudden influx of daylight.

"What're you doing down there Celen?" He said picking the prince up and resting him on his lap. The little elf smiled up at him proudly.

"I was in a jungle. It was big and dark and scary. But I wasn't scared." He replied shaking his head violently, sending tremors down his blonde hair. "I had my bow and my knife. Nothing could get me." 

Legolas smiled softly.

"A warrior Celen."

"Yes. And I had my hunting dog. She was big and fierce and growled at everything that might get me." 

"Where is Arwen anyway?" Legolas enquired the familiar canine face not visible.

The little prince frowned and pouted folding his arms.

"She's outside. I'm not allowed to bring her in here anymore. She doesn't know it's wrong to eat other peoples food." 

Legolas grinned, and ruffled the young elf's hair. Celen shrieked and jumped up at the disturbance, his little brown booted feet balancing on his father's knees. He was in every way a tiny version of his father. With an indignant look he reached out and attempted to return the messed up hair. Legolas just laughed and grabbed the prince's wrists. 

"Let me go! It's not fair! I'm too small!"

"If I let go you'll promise to be good?"

Celen nodded, smiling and Legolas released him. With a cheeky grin Celen reached out a hand, scuffled up Legolas' immaculate hair and jumped from the chair racing across the room to the door, his laughter trailing out behind him like the string of a kite. The older elf's strides soon caught up with the fleeing Celen though and he scooped him up and threw him in the air. Legolas caught him deftly and Celen wrapped his arms around his father's neck their noses inches away from each other.

"Can we make the bow today please? Please?" He pleaded pulling the cutest face he could, making his blue eyes deep pools of beseechment. 

"I think we can do that."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Silvery flakes of wood fell in a winter snowstorm; they whirled around floating with all the grace of a perfectly formed snowflake. Celen watched them with round eyes, with every stroke of the lathe a few more detached from the silver length of wood clamped tightly to the workbench. The little prince had spent an age searching through the piles of prospective timber with his father, looking for the right one, the one that would eventually be his weapon of choice. Eventually they had found it buried in some forgotten corner of the cavernous workshop. It was a branch from one of the tall mallorn trees, snapped off in a wild wind last winter. 

Next they had measured it, Celen standing as tall as he could. However much he stretched though the branch still had to be cut in half to fit his diminutive size. After all the arguments about designs and carvings the little piece of wood was now clamped firmly down and was being stripped to the correct shape. 

Legolas was absorbed in his task, his bright blue eyes fixed on the work, his hands skilfully shaping the irregular branch into a miniature bow. It was as though he had done it a thousand times thought Celen watching eagerly.

Through the wide-open double doors of the workshop the sky was framed. The sun climbed higher and higher as the pile of wood shavings mounted. The great light giver peaked then began her descent into the shadow of the night; in fact it was late afternoon before the finely arched bow was handed over.

"It's beautiful." Gasped Celen when holding it for the first time. He ran a hand over it like an expert feeling the ridges and dips in the wood. At each end of the arch was a minute little carving of a dog, a forepaw raised in readiness. Joining each of the little images was two splendid Greenleaves and right in the centre was an eight-pointed star. Smiling happily Celen blinked back a tear and hugged his father.

"Thank you ate're."

"It's alright. Tomorrow I can teach you how to use it." 

"Why not today?" Celen pleaded.

"It's getting late, almost time for tea."

"Oh." 

For a while the two elves stood framed in the doorway of the workshop, watching the world, their hands clasped together. This was the third time Legolas had done this and each time he could not believe the feeling of pride it gave him. Seeing one of his children hold their first bow was like seeing Celen's first tentative steps or hearing that first perfect word fall from Áruinne's lips. So absorbed in his musings Legolas did not feel the tug on his hand.

"At'ere!" 

Rising from his reverie Legolas turned his attention to Celen.

"What is it?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything Celen."

"Well, if someone tells you not to tell someone else something is it wrong?" 

"It depends on what they told you Celen. Or who told you." Legolas replied getting his head around the small elf's words.

"Pretend that Atara told me something, and pretend that she told me not to tell you would that be wrong?"

Legolas' interest was roused at the word Atara. He knelt down so he was on eye level with the blonde elfling.

"What did she tell you little one?"

"Pretend," he said emphasising the word "that she said I couldn't tell you what Áruinne said to Celorfiwyn." 

"When did this pretend conversation happen Celen?" Celen's face was twisted with worry and he was chewing his bottom lip. "You won't be in trouble don't worry." Said Legolas smiling forcedly at him.

"Well the night we got our reports I had a bad dream so I was coming to see you and Atara and I was walking past Áruinne's room. She was talking to someone. A boy. It was Celorfiwyn I think. He was talking about showing her something- Ate're are you mad?" 

Legolas' blue eyes had clouded over and his mind was numb. Was he hearing what he thought he was? Áruinne and- he couldn't bring himself to think about it. His only daughter and Celorfiwyn. He wasn't good enough for her and neither of them were of an adequate age. His stomach twisted painfully. 

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to tell! I was going to keep it secret, honest!" Celen gabbled seeing the look on his father's face.

"No, no it's not your fault Celen. You did the right thing. I'm not mad with you. Stay here."

Celen could only watch as his father ran off. He sniffed clutching his bow; automatically his thumb went to his mouth. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kĩyara lounged back in the throne as though it were an armchair; she was sat sideways in it, her legs hanging over one armrest. In one hand she had an apple the other a book. She swung her slippered feet and nodded to imaginary music in her head. She came to the end of the page she was reading and screwed up her face. Carefully trying to balance the book on one knee she attempted to turn the page. A rivulet of apple juice dripped from the pale flesh of the fruit onto the parchment leaving a trail of black ink as it trickled down the page. Kĩyara cursed and gave the apple a death glare. Just then book and apple were sent flying as she jumped in surprise. 

"Kĩyara!" 

Kĩyara was about to retort angrily seeing the apple roll away gathering flecks of dirt, but then she saw the look on her husbands face and stopped. Legolas strode right up to her putting his hands of the armrests of the throne and leaning towards her. 

"You knew! You knew and you didn't tell me!" 

"What are you talking about?" Replied Kĩyara innocently. 

"You know what I'm talking about! Don't lie. Celen told me about your secret keeping." 

Kĩyara felt a glimmer of fear. Legolas had never challenged her like this before, as though she were a subordinate. It unnerved her. 

"You know now, what difference does it make? They're happy together, leave them be." She said quietly looking away.

"It makes the world of difference Kĩyara _my dear." _Kĩyara winced, those words were not meant affectionately, and in fact they cut deep. "I'm going to put a stop to this. _They're too young. Do you hear me? They're too young!"_

Kĩyara looked distastefully up at her husband, anger flickering in her eyes, defiance written all over her face.

"Can you see why I didn't tell you? At least with me they had a little time. Don't do this Legolas." She implored.

For a moment she thought he was going to hit her and tensed never taking her eyes from his. Then he turned and strode away.

"Don't do this Legolas! Don't!" 

He didn't even turn around. It was then that she knew she'd lost him. Just when she thought they had everything worked out, when they were finally getting along it blew up in their faces. Maybe they were destined to live in such a way, brief periods of contentment before one of them screwed up. The poem he had composed for her on the cliff top that night seemed like an age ago. Respite was brief from turmoil in their lives it seemed. Banging her fist down and swearing as badly as she knew how Kĩyara followed him. She wouldn't let them break again. Not now. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Anger boiling over in his mind Legolas set off to find his errant daughter. Not only had she broken all the codes of her position she had made Kĩyara lie again. It had all seemed too good to be true and now he knew he was right, all the time they had been teetering on the edge of another abyss. Another rocky descent, another long struggle to reconciliation only to find the land was an eternity of mountains to be conquered time and time again. Legolas could have sworn all those years ago that he thought this a place of sanctuary, the place all elves aspired to reach. Now he was here Middle Earth looked more attractive than it had ever done before, it held so many good memories that it obliterated the bad ones. Here the trouble was now; there it had all been in the past.

Unluckily for Áruinne and Celorfiwyn Legolas found them before his anger had had chance to abate. He came across them sat at the top of the stairs leading down to the main courtyard. For a moment he wavered, unsure, hearing Kĩyara's words resounding in his head. No he thought shaking his head pushing them from him, he wouldn't let her rule his life, he was Áruinne's father and he could decide what he wanted. Kĩyara wasn't going to make any more decisions for him. 

Áruinne was sat her head on Celorfiwyn's shoulder, his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her close. Legolas took all this in, noted the body language, saw Celorfiwyn's hand on his daughter's thigh. He also saw Áruinne spot him. Her eyes widened, her frantic hands scrabbling to get away from Celorfiwyn. 

"Ate're!" She swallowed. "I thought you were with Celen!"

"Get up." Legolas did not shout but his voice was venomous. The seven elves stood hurriedly, their faces tensed with apprehension. 

"The rest of you go." Legolas said loudly his eyes fixed on Áruinne who was quailing under the look. "Not you! You're staying here Celorfiwyn." 

Celorfiwyn returned and stood beside Áruinne, his eyes lowered, not daring to look up. The courtyard below had ceased its hum of activity, elves stopped their swordplay, others looked up from their chattering, and children stood still their games forgotten. The sudden silence travelled further than any loud noise would, curious elves from further afield approached the main courtyard of the palace, their interest aroused by their king stood above them with his daughter and another elf. 

"Ate're everyone's watching…" Áruinne mumbled quietly her blue eyes flicking over the assembling crowds.

"Let them! Let them know! I don't care!" 

Just then Kĩyara came running pushing her way though the crowds and pelting up the stairs. Áruinne gave her mother a hurt look.

"Don't look at her for sympathy Áruinne! There is none for you!" 

"Mother you promised." Áruinne said ruefully, ignoring her father.

"It was Celen, I never said anything."

"Atara-" 

"Don't talk to her! She's not part of this. Áruinne look at me. Look at me!" Tearfully Áruinne looked up, her eyes meeting her father's. Fear reflected in them.

"What do you have to say for yourselves?" 

"I'm not sorry my lord. But don't blame Áruinne. Please." Celorfiwyn said to his feet. 

"No! Celorfiwyn, don't. Ate're I'm not sorry either. You can't tell me who I can and cannot see!" Áruinne said forcefully, unable to let herself watch Celorfiwyn sacrifice himself. She remembered their first kiss and not too soon after their first argument. She wouldn't stand behind her name and let Celorfiwyn suffer. She had promised that she wouldn't after all. 

"I can and I will Áruinne. I forbid you ever to see each other again. You're far too young to be making decisions like this!" 

Kĩyara stood to the side, listening. She dare not intervene; she had never seen Legolas so angry. She felt at a total loss. Her heart panged with sympathy for Áruinne, she knew what it felt like to be in her position. People treating you as inferior because of things you had done, which when it came down to it, had nothing to do with your personality at all but everything to do with your name. However Legolas was her husband and she loved him. He never used to be like this, but she should have seen it coming. He had only one person he could turn into and that was his father. It seemed it had happened, the way his blue eyes sparked with fury, the drawn line of his mouth and closed brow spoke only of his father. Should she give up on him as Legolas' mother had done? Unable to watch him change? No Kĩyara thought determinedly. She never gave up and this was no exception. She could handle him that she knew but it was unfair to let Áruinne suffer. Kĩyara put her hand on Legolas sleeve like she had done so many times before, a pacifying action that always used to work. Now he threw her touch off.

"Kĩyara I said stay out of this! It nothing to do with you now."

"It is Legolas, it is. I'm her mother and I can't watch you do this!"

"It's you being her mother that got her into this situation in the first place!"

Kĩyara clenched her jaw, hurt. But she brushed off the pain it caused, letting it fuel her anger instead. 

"I don't see your problem, she's not pregnant is she? She's done nothing wrong! It's only you that's making it that way!" Kĩyara shouted her voice rising to a high crescendo. 

"So it's my fault?" Legolas shouted back. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Far below in the hushed crowds six pairs of eyes watched transfixed. Rilandë squeezed her sister's hand tightly and looked worriedly at her. Unurith could offer no comfort to her distressed sister. Anthas gave his brother a sidelong glance and they looked away, knowing that this was no time for jokes. They could only watch and wait. Above the young elves head's Elebriwien turned her stricken eyes on her husband. Elrol had his face set. 

"What has he done? Oh Elrol…" The elf frowned and put his arms around his wife and their baby. What had he done? They had never suspected this. He had always been a good friend with the Prince, inspite of their differing backgrounds, but this was too much. Elrol could not believe his son's stupidity, had he no idea who he was getting involved with? He thought he had brought his son up with more sense. He clutched Elebriwien tighter, he could sense her pain as she buried her head in his shoulder unable to watch. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So it's my fault?"

"It's nobody's fault! There's nothing wrong to be at fault for!"

"So when this…boy… thinks he can sleep with our daughter and she _lets_ him, there's nothing wrong!?"

If the silence could deepen it did. Áruinne's face coloured up and she looked determinedly at her feet, her eyes welling up with fresh tears. Celorfiwyn gently touched her hand and she grasped it tightly, never wanting to let go. Unfortunately Legolas saw the gesture and rounded on the two instantaneously, Kĩyara forgotten.

"After all I've just said you have the nerve to do this in front of me!"

Timidly Celorfiwyn stepped forward, letting Áruinne's hand fall. Below them his family watched him, unable to support or berate him, whatever they felt like. 

"With all due respect my lord," his voice was shaky, "I love your daughter. I would do anything for her. Anything. I'd die for her."

Áruinne's clear blue eyes looked up, sparkling wet with the tears running down her face. She opened her mouth to speak, tell Celorfiwyn the same that she loved him too and would follow him to the ends of the earth. The words turned into a scream as she saw her father draw his knife and hold it to Celorfiwyn's throat.

"Do you mean that Celorfiwyn?" Legolas whispered bitterly looking into the young elf's eyes. His blood was raging with anger, betrayal and above all the hopelessness that he felt. He had gone too far to turn back now, but he wasn't sure that he would ever be forgiven, only the bitter feelings coursing through him kept him from backing down.   

"Ate're no." Choked Áruinne, fear coursing through her. 

"Enough!" Kĩyara yelled, sending the knife skittering across the flagstones with a well-placed hand. "This has gone far enough! It has got to stop." Her powerful voice broke the tense moment.

"What do you want me to do Kĩyara?"  

"I want you to treat them properly, they don't deserve all this. If they're happy let them be together."

"And have them end up like us? This is exactly what we went through, do you want her to have all the problems we did?" 

"Don't bring us into this! We were older."

"But not much more sensible it seems. I'm trying to make sure they know what they're doing!"

"By threatening them? By making them feel small and worthless? By humiliating them and yourself?"

"I'm doing all I know how to stop them ending up in a situation like we did. Do you remember when you found out Kĩyara? You couldn't even tell me! Do want Áruinne to have to face that? All the voices and the whispering? No-one understanding?"

"And you are? You just as bad as those who looked down on me! It was your problem too remember! It was you who had to tell your father you'd got me pregnant, a girl he'd never heard of! We weren't married for another year. After what we did you have the cheek to treat Áruinne like this?" 

Áruinne looked at her parents with wide eyes. 

"I was…" She stammered. 

"Yes you were. I'm not saying anything more about it." Legolas told her shortly, "this is different. I'm trying to stop you because I know what it was like. I forbid you ever to see each other again. This is not _right_, Celorfiwyn I can't believe you would take advantage of my daughter like that. You _knew_ she didn't know the consequences of her actions!"

"You can't do that Ate're! I love him!"

"I can Áruinne, I can. I can decide what's best for you because I've been through it all before!"

"Why can't you let them be Legolas?" Kĩyara said shaking her head. 

"Because if it goes wrong then what? They get saddled with each other for the rest of their lives just like we did! Would you want her to turn out like you?"

Kĩyara's face fell into sadness, the gleam in her eye winking out as barely contained feelings boiled over. Surges she hadn't felt for an age resurfaced, reminding her of the old days when she couldn't control her power, when it ruled her emotions and life completely. A small breeze stirred sending autumn leaves spiralling up around her. Just as the first tears started to spill down her face in hot rivulets the rain began to teem from the sky. It was so heavy and cold that within seconds the entire courtyard was soaked. Elves ran in every direction to get what cover they could. Eventually there was only one lone elf left. Staying to be soaked to the skin along with the elves at the top if the stairs.  

"You bastard." Was all that Kĩyara could mutter, her voice choked "You complete bastard. How can you say that when you're stood here being every inch your damned father?"

Legolas looked away from her, unwilling to believe his own words, no longer able to trust himself. He hadn't meant it he loved Kĩyara. But they just fell from his lips before his brain had registered them and now it was too late. He knew he had to end this now.    

"Celorfiwyn your father's waiting for you. Go. I never want to see you near my daughter again. Do you understand?" Celorfiwyn nodded his head, watching the tattered ruins of his life fly away. The rain dripped from his hair and from his saturated clothes, he knew his father would have something to say to him as well. People would always know him now, he could think of nothing to keep up his spirits. A great abyss loomed before him, days of working automatically, unable to think because of the pain it would cause. He gazed into Áruinne's eyes for a second before turning to walk down the steps, barely controlling the urge to burst into tears.

The rain still beat down in raging torrents.

Legolas looked through the veil of water towards Kĩyara. He wanted to reach out to her, tell her that he was sorry. This time it truly was his fault and he wanted to make it better. She had her head down, seemingly unaware of the torrential and soaking rain, her chestnut brown hair in sopping ringlets, curled by the water. He could hear her sobs through the pounding of the rain on the paving slabs. Her hands were trembling and he had never seen her look so weak. His most desperate desire at that moment was to hold her, to pull her close and comfort her. Tell her he was sorry, that he hadn't meant it. He never managed to though because at that moment Celen appeared. His arrival made Kĩyara look up. Rushing forward she knelt beside the little prince and wrapped her arms around him.

"My baby…" She whispered kissing the side of his face. Celen was crying too, the sobs interrupted by the occasional sneeze or sniffle. Just like the rest of them he was soaked through, drenched with the cold rain. 

"I want to go inside Atara." He mumbled clinging tightly to Kĩyara's neck, allowing himself to be lifted up and carried away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The heat of the bathroom was a welcome change from the bitter cold rain outside. In here it was warm and comforting, the room was large and the marble and stone decor created a balmy atmosphere. The great porcelain bathtub of the royal chamber was sunk into a bed of pinky marble. It was just large enough for two people and Celen looked lost among the bubbles floating on the surface of the water. Kĩyara knelt by the side of the tub her hand trailing in the water, trying to forget what had gone on. 

"Time to wash your hair little one."

"Noooo." Celen whined.

"I'm afraid so." 

Kĩyara rubbed the liquid Deluwiel made together in her hands. Gently she massaged it into a lather, scooping up Celen's blonde hair and running her fingers through it. Celen screwed up his face and clamped his eyes shut, only opening them when all the froth was washed from his hair. He smiled sweetly at her but then became more thoughtful.

"Atara I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tell. Is it all my fault?"

Kĩyara smiled sadly at him. He had the most honest and trusting nature it almost hurt to listen, he was always ready to take the blame because he thought things were his fault. 

"No baby, it's not. And nothing anyone says, not even what Áruinne might say, will make it your fault." Behind them the door opened silently, neither mother nor son noticing. Legolas stood in the doorway his face tormented. 

"I heard you and Ate're shouting. I didn't like it."

"Me neither Celen, but sometimes it happens." Kĩyara sighed, helping the prince climb out of the bath. He stood dripping on the towel laid on the floor, his blonde hair falling down his back. As Kĩyara reached round to get another towel she spotted Legolas at the door, her expression gave nothing away her face remaining blank. She smiled at Celen wrapping him like an Eskimo in the fluffy cream towel. He smiled back and reached up to kiss her. Kĩyara gave him a hug breathing in deeply and holding back the tears. 

"Off you go little one. Straight to bed mind!" She said tapping him on the back as he pattered away from her. When he reached Legolas he stopped and looked earnestly up

"You two'll make up won't you?"

Legolas smiled sadly.

"Off you go to bed."

Celen nodded and stretched up wanting a goodnight kiss. Legolas obliged then watched the tiny wet footprints disappear along the corridor. When Celen was out of side he came into the room closing the door. Kĩyara didn't say anything but let him come and kneel facing her. She looked down at her lap, twisting her hands together. 

"Kĩyara I- I don't know what to say. I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of it. I-"

Fresh tears began to spill down Kĩyara's face staining her cheeks.

"It hurts Legolas, it hurts so much."

"I'm sorry Kĩyara, I never meant to say it, and I didn't even know I'd thought it." 

Kĩyara looked up their eyes meeting. His were filled with anxiety-laden grief hers were hollow.

"It's not that. Legolas you're turning into Thranduil. Your putting me through exactly what your mother went through. Thirty, forty years ago you'd never have said those things, you'd never have acted like you did today."

"Don't you think I know? I'm trying Kĩyara, I really am. But I need you, Kĩyara please don't give up. We'll get through, we always do. It's just I feel so responsible; it's a big kingdom with so many people. Sub-consciously I know Mirkwood worked, I don't know-"

"Legolas, you don't have to rule like your father. Believe me I've seen you; you're a born leader. You just don't trust yourself. I couldn't do it I go on gut instinct. You've said it before you think, I don't. Trust yourself."

"Can you forgive me Kĩyara? I've not been able top stop thinking about what I said infront of everyone. I hate what I did."

Kĩyara lifted her hand to Legolas' face for a moment. Her heart went out to him. She found she could forgive him, she could forget the pain, push it to one side knowing that it was in the past. Looking at him like this, so vulnerable, was like looking at Celen when he thought he had upset someone. 

"Kĩyara I screwed up. I did it all wrong. I've hurt you, Áruinne, Celorfiwyn even. I've humiliated myself. I just-"

Kĩyara silenced him with a kiss, unable to listen. As she kissed him she felt the feeling return to her body, all the warmth that had left it seeped back in slowly, the hollowness inside filling out into a tight knot of desire in her stomach. The humid air was heavy with scent of lavender soap and bubbles making Kĩyara drowsy. Legolas ran his hand down her back, pulling her closer to him. He revelled in the way their bodies melted perfectly together.

"Maybe forgiveness gets easier…" Kĩyara muttered softly, her breathing deep.

"We do it a lot…" Legolas replied against her lips. Tenderly he peeled the damp gown from Kĩyara's shoulders.

As Legolas kissed her, running his hand through her hair, over her bare skin, Kĩyara knew she hadn't lost him at all. As long as they kept going after each other, as long as neither of them gave up on the other, they'd be alright. Both knew this now with a deep understanding. Life might be full of mountains to conquer, and they might feel like they were going it alone, but in truth they were never alone as long as they didn't let go.

A/N: Whoo! How adorable!! Sorry it took so long but it was the most funcahpter to write! Angry Leggles, a sane Kĩyara and an apologetic Celorfiwyn! He he he. Anyways, I have two words for all those out there who know what I mean *winks at Kat* THE TWINS!!! *grins*                  


End file.
